Lily and James
by Windowseat Wonderer
Summary: Lily and James are in there 6th year. Will they hook up? What is their year like? Just so you know it's a jl story (as if you didn't guess already!). PLEASE Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey peeps- here's my j/l story- my 1st fanfic! It's about Lily's 6th year- mostly concerning her and James. The j/l moments aren't in the first chapter really- but they're on their way. Kind of brief now, but will get better. Review and I'll update!  
  
Rated PG-13 for snogging (I love that word), mild language, and thematic elements (just like in the movies- aka teen issues).  
  
Ch. 1 A New Year  
  
The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew again. Lily Evans gave her parents a final kiss and ran to her compartment. As the train started off Lily sat down beside her best friend, Torri Cowatts. "Hey Torrs!" she greeted her. Then she noticed the other girl in the compartment, another friend, Marie Loterhad. "Hey Marie!" she exclaimed. Marie smiled in return but Torri gave her an odd look. "Lils, aren't you supposed to be in the prefect compartment?" Lily jumped up and with a vulgar word bolted from the compartment.  
She made her way quickly through the other cars smiling and waving at people as she went. Suddenly she ran right into someone. She looked up into the grinning face of James Potter; he was accompanied by his best friend, Sirius Black. "Hey Evans," said James, sounding rather happy to see her.  
"Hey Potter," she replied coolly. "You and your friend want to let me by?"  
James and Sirius moved out of the way. "See you around Evans!" James shouted after her as she left.  
  
The prefect's compartment was nearly full when Lily got there. She was pleased to see a friendly face in the sea of people and she took the empty seat beside Remus Lupin. Lily and Remus had been friends since their first or second year. Lily found him much more considerate then the rest of the Marauders, and she had actually had had an interesting conversation with him once or twice. It irked her though that he wasted his time hanging out with people like Sirius and James.  
As she sat down Remus looked at her with a concerned face. "Hey Lily, are you O.K.?" For some reason she could feel her face rather flushed and she was a little shaky.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, smiling. "What's going on here?"  
"Nothing much yet," Remus responded. "I think they're about to take attendance."  
Sure enough, at that moment there was a loud bang as the head boy shoot sparks out of his wand, signaling it was time to begin. A hushed swept over the compartment and the head boy and girl proceeded over the next hour to take attendance and inform them of their new duties as prefects. The rest of the ride Lily and Remus helped patrol the train and when they reached Hogwarts help the first years unboard.  
  
Lily was exhausted by the time she finally sat down with her friends in the great hall. The sorting had just finished and Lily hadn't sat down since she got off the train. "Gosh, I'm tired!" she exclaimed in a half whining tone. "Where's the food?"  
"Oh, quit whining," said Torri irritably.  
"Gee, sorry for being a brat." Lily said sarcastically.  
The argument ended as Professor Dumbledor, the headmaster, stood at the front table to address the students. "Greetings students. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect you to have lots of fun this year! I won't drone on, all I would like to say is: eat! The girls were so hungry that they didn't get a chance to talk until they had retired to their dormitories for bed.  
  
As soon as they were in their pajamas Lily beckoned Torri to come sit down on her bed. They began to talk excitedly about their summers. Soon they were both laughing. Lily looked around the room. "It's good to be back," she said seriously. " I was ready to kill Petunia!"  
Torri laughed and looked around the room too. Her eyes rested on Marie. Then she looked at Lily who nodded. "Hey Marie!" Torri whispered loudly waving for her to join them on the bed. She joined them and told them all about her summer.  
Finally Torri turned to Lily. "Hey Lils, have you talked to James yet?"  
Lily glared at her friend, but she couldn't help feeling her stomach fluttering oddly. "Surely you'll go out with him this year," Torri teased.  
"He was staring at you all through dinner," Marie added.  
"He is so gross! I would never go out with him!" cried Torri.  
Lily was blushing. "Why would anyone go out with that stupid arrogant git?" she exclaimed. "Could we change the subject now?" "You know what I heard. Amos Diggory likes you!" Torri told Marie. The other two discussed Amos's faults and attributions and then began to talk about a third year girl who had recently broken out with acne all over her forehead. Lily lay back on her pillow and, yawning, closed her eyes. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Besides, she hated it when her friends talked about people. They never had anything nice to say. Gossiping made her feel guilty and mean. She couldn't make them stop though; they already considered her a goody-to-shoes.  
Lily tried to think about her classes and plans for the school year. Her summer holiday hadn't been great and she was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Next month was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and the Halloween dance. She tried to concentrate, but her thoughts kept drifting back to James Potter.  
/Actually,/ she thought, half asleep, /I can see why someone would date him. He's funny, smart, interesting, and he's cute. -What are you thinking!/ she jarred herself awake. /You're almost acting like you like him. Stop it!/ she told herself.  
"Lily." Torri nudged her more awake.  
"What?" she asked groggily, half opening her eyes.  
"Are you ok?"  
Lily nodded.  
"We're going to bed now," Torri whispered.  
"G'night," Lily mumbled, as she turned over and fell asleep.  
  
In the next chapter: Secrets revealed and shopping!  
  
Coming soon: Halloween!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review (I really appreciate constructive critisism)!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Truth and Hair

Thank you SOOOOOOO much for all the reviews! Thanks to:  
  
Logical Raven: I love the way the English talk too!  
  
Joe Kane: Glad you like it!  
  
Pakistani_gurl: Thanks, I have lots more coming.  
  
Laura: I'll be adding on soon!  
  
Anna L. Black: Thank you sooo much! Only th 1st chapter and I  
have already made a big mistake- especially since Dumbledor's  
important later on in my story. To all my readers: Please  
ignore that section  
  
Candy: Thanks for reading.  
  
Hannah7: Tamora Pierce is great! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Please keep reviewing! Especially if you have questions or if I've made a mistake. I'm glad you all like it. I hope I can keep it up! Would you like me to add blank space between each paragraph. Just a thought. I already have most of this story written, so keep reviewing and I 'll keep updating. If you would like me to email you when I update please give me your email! Enjoy!  
  
Ch.2 Truth and Hair  
  
The first month of school went by quickly. Classes were interesting for the most part, as this being their sixth year no classes were required. Everything went pretty normal, until the middle of October when students began to prepare for the Halloween dance.  
"I can't wait to go to the dance. It's just a week from this Saturday!" cried Torri one evening.  
"You just can't wait to buy new dress robes!" Lily accused laughing.  
"I'm getting mine at Gladrags this weekend," commented Marie. "How about you guys?"  
"Me too," said Lily. "I baby-sat all summer to earn enough money for some nice ones. I'm so glad there are no little kids around here!"  
Torri exchanged a look with Marie. "Lils." She said in an exasperated voice. "You like baby-sitting. Quit complaining!"  
"I am not complaining!" Lily cried, her voice rising.  
"Geez, don't freak out about it!" said Torri scornfully.  
"I am not freaking out!" shouted Lily defensively. "Why can't you ever be nice?"  
"What is your problem?!" Torri snarled.  
"You are!" Lily yelled. "Just stay away from me!" She gathered up her things and ran to her dormitory as people turned to stare.  
  
Lily threw herself on the bed barely containing tears of frustration and rage. Mostly she was mad at herself. /Why do I always loose my temper!/ she thought. She knew Torri was her best friend in the wizarding world and that Marie was a close second. But sometimes it seemed like Torri and Marie were her older sisters. They would patronize her and sometimes she felt like the odd one out. She also knew that by tonight all would be forgiven whether she wanted it to or not.  
She felt so confused. Between her odd feelings for James, her fights with Marie and Torri, and the things going on back home she felt as though her brain was as messy as the junk thrown underneath her bed. For the fifth time that week she reached into her nightstand and pulled out the letter. It was from Julie, her best muggle friend at home. They had been friends for forever. Lily couldn't help but feel Julie needed her at home. Julie's boyfriend, Paul, had been pressured into dumping her, and the next day had asked her out again. The thing that worried Lily was that Julie had accepted. It felt wrong to Lily, but there was nothing she could do while she was at Hogwarts. She sighed and refolded the letter, ready to go back downstairs for dinner and talk to her friends.  
  
The weather was chilly and they had to bundle warm for the walk to Hogsmeade the next afternoon. The girl's first stop was at Gladrags. There they spent a few hours trying on robes. When they finally left it was nearly time to leave, they had just enough time to stop for some butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks.  
Marie entered first and chose a table near the fireplace. It was also right beside the table occupied by the Marauders. Lily saw this and sat down with an odd look on her face. She decided to ignore the boys and began talking about the dance and their purchases. They had had tons of fun trying on robes together and Lily was glad to have such great friends.  
  
The rest of the week passed quickly with the excitement of the upcoming dance. By Friday night everyone was so wound up there was no chance of sleep. Lily, Torri and Marie gathered on Torri's bed for a late night chat. The conversation wasn't picking up well and everyone agreed to play a round of Truth or Hair. "Tomorrow night's the dance which makes 'hair' even more of a risk," said Torri with a grin.  
Truth or Hair was the wizarding form of Truth or Dare. Truths were just questions you had to answer truthfully. But if you chose hair the person who asked you could do whatever they wanted to you hair. Usually you could fix your hair magically. usually!  
"Marie, truth or hair?" Torri asked.  
"Uhh, truth." Answered Marie looking uncomfortable.  
"O.K., who do you like?" Torri questioned.  
Being somewhat tan Marie's blush was hardly noticeable, but it was definitely there. "Uhhh. OMG! I don't want to tell!" Marie panicked.  
"You have to tell us," said Torri in an irritated tone.  
"This is really embarrassing!" Marie insisted.  
"Come on! We're not going to tell anyone!" said Lily. She was getting bored.  
"Alright. Sirius Black!"  
"Really!" exclaimed Lily. "He doesn't really seem like your type."  
"Yeah," agreed Torri, "you seem too conservative to like him!"  
That was the only interesting confession. Everyone already knew Torri liked Don Artnoid, a Gryffindor 7th year. The majority of the questions were ones Torri and Marie asked each other and, although Lily ended up with purple tipped hair, she began to get upset and annoyed. Luckily, Torri asked her the next question. "Lils- truth or hair."  
Lily decided on a truth. Torri asked her the usual. "So Lils, confess! Who do you have a crush on?" "No one!" claimed Lily. They pestered her about it for a while, but finally saw she was getting angry and gave up. Lily felt guilty lying to them and maybe this was why when they asked her if she'd rather date Severus Snape or James Potter she decided to go to bed.  
In bed Lily couldn't sleep. She hadn't really lied. She didn't really like James. And besides, it wasn't her fault she couldn't trust them. She knew if she told the secret would get out somehow. Even still her sleep was fitful.  
  
In the next chapter: The DANCE!!!!  
  
Coming soon: Many L/J moments!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll update soon. I love u guys! 


	3. Dancing and Fighting

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing people!!!  
If you do I try to post as much as possible, it's hard though  
w/toms of homework : (  
  
That Aerin- Thanks for reviewing. I think in their 6th year  
students get to choose what classes they want, based on what  
they want to be. In OotP McGonagal tells Harry when giving him  
career advice: this meeting is to " 'help you decide which  
subjects you should continue into sixth and seventh years.'" I  
could have just interpreted it wrong though. Thanx for the help  
on British slang. Conffession: I always forget they're  
British. I'll prob slip up there again, but I'll work on it!  
  
Joe Kane- Once again thanks!  
  
Mequel- Thanks! Tamora Pierce rocks! Don't worry- I have most  
of the story planned so I shouldn't get writer's block. Also I  
have half the story already written. But I haven't had time to  
write lately or update- my evil teachers r giving us loads of  
homework!  
  
Alanna- Thanks for reading!  
  
LogicalRaven- Another great British word: flaming. Have you  
seen bend it like beckham? It's full of great British people!!!  
I love thinking about l/j too. I wish JK would write more  
about them!  
  
Ch.3 Dancing and Fighting  
  
It was the morning of the dance. Even though they were going together in a group, Torri, Marie, and Lily started getting ready right after breakfast. Lily led the other two to the female prefects bath, and they spent the whole day making themselves beautiful. It was extravagant but fun, and even Lily, for the first time all year, seemed relaxed. They took care of the finishing touched in the dormitory.  
  
The girls looked beautiful and many people looked their way as they entered the great hall. Marie's brown hair was in curls on her head. Her turquoise wrap robes shimmered in the light. Torri's hair was twisted in a blonde bun on her neck. Her dress robes were a light mauve with bead- embroidered flowers. Lily's hair cascaded down her back in waves nearly to her waist. Her golden robes were loose and flowing and there was a glowing look of carefree abandonment on her face.  
The girls took three seats at one of the small tables along the perimeter of the great hall. They ordered butterbeers and sat admiring the great hall. It was transformed. Bats flew around the rafters and candles floated in mid-air. The enchanted ceiling showed a sky that was dark and cloudy with a full yellow moon. There were jack-o-lanterns and ghostly statues everywhere. Glitter was raining on the couples dancing to a surprisingly slow song the Crazed Warlocks were playing.  
When they were finished with their drinks they went to mingle in the crowd. All of them danced a bit and then went for a walk in the gardens. It was warmer then it had been, at least in the gardens. Lily suspected it had something to do with magic. The girls laughed and talked. For a while they even nonchalantly followed Sirius around the paths. He and the rest of the Marauders had shown up in black dress robes. They all looked surprisingly nice in them too.  
They went back into the hall as the band started its last hour of music. They all ordered another butterbeer and resumed their seats. Lily was tired and light headed. Everything seemed to have a magical glow, and she was completely relaxed. She watched the dancers spin. All too soon the band announced its last song for the evening and the girls headed back out to the dance hall. Lily saw Marie was staring at Sirius. She sighed. She wanted her friends to dance this final dance. It would be the perfect end to a wonderful evening.  
Lily approached Remus, and asked him to dance with Torri, just as friends of course. Soon the two were revolving on the floor. Marie was a harder problem to solve. Sirius was facing away from them. Lily called his name. As he turned she shoved Marie at him. Soon they were dancing too. She was the only one without a partner. /But I don't mind,/ she told herself firmly. She started back to the tables and saw Peter heading her way. She turned abruptly to escape and ran right into James who had been standing behind her.  
"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling the heat rise to her face.  
"Looks like that leaves you for me," he said with a little smile on his face. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked, and before she knew it her arms were around his neck and they were dancing. She didn't think, but let her emotions take over. It felt so right. She leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder, and he tilted his head forward his lips in her hair. It was so perfect; they were in there own world, when suddenly they were jarred into reality by the claps and cheers of the other students. The dance was over; they broke apart. Lily turned, embarrassed, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Lily was the first one in the dormitory. She was still lost in the magic of the dance, or rather the magic of dancing with James, when the door to the room opened and Torri and Marie rushed in. Torri turned to Lily, a look of fury on her face. "What the hell was that!" she yelled. Marie stood behind her, looking confused and uncomfortable. " 'James is so gross!'" She cried, in a voice that mimicked Lily's. " 'I hate James!' Well you almost had me fooled. We're your friends would it kill you to tell us the truth?" Torri turned, still furious, and didn't look at Lily the rest of the night. Whenever Torri wasn't looking, Marie shot Lily apologetic looks that pissed Lily off even more.  
Lily lay awake the rest of the night. She liked James. It was obvious to her now as well as everyone else. /Gosh I made a fool of myself!/ she thought harshly. /What am I going to say to him tomorrow? How can I face him or anyone else!/ She was sorry she hadn't told Torri and Marie the truth. But they were annoying her too. She was not going to apologize. Everything was getting so complicated. On top of it all, she hadn't heard from Julie in over two weeks. For the rest of the night Lily tossed around these thoughts in her head, but by morning she was still just as confused as before.  
  
In this way the weeks passed. Lily wouldn't talk to Marie or Torri who just ignored her. She missed talking and giggling with them at night. But she was stubborn- she wouldn't be the one to give in. She avoided James to. Once or twice he had tried to approach her but she had headed in the other direction. Although she hadn't caught him bullying anyone lately, she still knew he was a troublemaker. She wouldn't give into him either! The only time she could watch him inconspicuously was at the Quidditch, so she was looking forward to the first match of November.  
  
James was also looking forward to the Quidditch match, though for different reasons. He loved Quidditch and it was the thing he excelled at more than anything He need the distraction too. He had been so sure Lily liked him at the dance. That he finally had a chance. Now she left the room whenever he entered. It was frustrating! /If I could at least talk to her,/ he thought, /maybe I could win her!/  
  
It was surprisingly warm for November, making the Quidditch game even more enjoyable. From her seat high in the stands Lily could see, not only the field, but Torri and Marie, who were several rows down, as well. For some odd reason Marie was waving a Ravenclaw banner. Lily looked away disgusted. The players had come onto the field. There was James, identifiable by his crazy black hair. He turned his head to the stands as if looking for someone. Seeing the rest of the Marauders, he waved. He didn't see Lily. She was rather relieved. The whistle blew and the players kicked off. "They're off! There goes Gordon Duffle with the quaffle. Ha! That rhymes! Duffle, quaffle!" A look from Professor Dumbledore shut the commentator (a seventh year Hufflepuff) up. "Duffle has passed to Amos Diggory, a seventh year and star chaser of the Quidditch team, who.. SCORES FOR HUFFLEPUFF! James Potter, from Gryffindor, in possession. He's flying the length of the field, dodges a bludger.. And -darn - he scores! The score is now 10-10." The game continued and soon the score was 70-20, Gryffindor. As intent on watching James as she was, Lily couldn't help but notice that when Diggory scored a second goal Marie began to cheer. Marie was now getting some very nasty looks from the Gryffindors surrounding her. Suddenly the announcer began to shout. "Cooper is making the dive! Has she seen the snitch? Belium is close on her heels, but. oh- DARN! Cooper's got the snitch winning the game for Gryffindor. The game is over, the score 240-70. Lily stood and cheered with the rest of her house. But she was not as happy as she should have been.  
Seeing Marie and Torri together had upset her more than she wanted to admit. She had other friends, but they weren't good friends. She was obviously missing a lot too. Lily had no idea what was going on with her friends and she still cared about them. She left before the clapping died down.  
  
Next Chapter: LOTS of j/l moments!!!  
  
Coming Soon: Secrets revealed!  
  
OK- so there's finally an l/j moment. I know it happened quickly, but I couldn't make them suffer any longer. Hurry up and review, and tell me if you liked it! 


	4. Friends

Thanx to all the ppl who read my story!  
  
That Aerin- I'm glad you liked the commentator. Sirius seems  
like the beater type to me too. I see what you mean about my  
wording in the classes part. I'll have to change that! You're  
right about the friends. There are very realistic to me though-  
me and my friends are like that, unfortunately. I also didn't  
wasn't to focus on the fight too much.  
  
LogicalRaven- I'm finally updating! How do u update so much.  
I'm narked (another spify British word) at my teachers for  
giving loads of work. I totally agree. I think we should start  
a petition for a j/l book by JK!!!  
  
ShorTi- They are the best couple- I can't read enough about  
them!!! Happy (early) b-day! I'll be emailing you!  
  
Pearls- Yes her friends (modeled after my own) are very PMSy,  
or as my friends prefer to call it 'moody'. They're pretty  
immature.  
  
I'm so happy you people are reading- so keep it up and review, and I'll try to keep updating!!! Hopefully I can right some more this weekend. Anyhow: here's my update:  
  
Ch.4 Friends  
  
Lily walked quickly away from the stadium and to the lake. She stood under a tree staring moodily at the surface of the water. Leaves covered the ground. She was hot and she took off her robe and laid it on the ground. She proceeded to lie on it, in her sweater and jeans, and look at the sky. She let herself get lost in the gray clouds and swirling blue. Suddenly she heard the crunch of leave beside her.  
  
She turned. It was James! His hair was still wet from a shower and it had begun to dry untidily. For once he seemed unconcerned with it and the look on his face was sincere. Lily started to rise. "Lily, please. Just let me talk to you." He sounded upset and she noticed it was the first time he had addressed her as 'Lily' instead of 'Evans'. She sat back and folded her arms over her knees.  
  
He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, with her long auburn hair and black fitted sweater. She stood out against the warm fall leaves. "Lily," he started, " I'm sorry I was such an ass last year! But you've got to believe- I've been working hard this year. I really haven't gotten into so much trouble. I'm trying not to be so horrid to people." Except Snape he silently amended. Lily started to speak, but he cut her off, "I'm not saying you should go out with me, but would it kill you to talk to me?"  
  
Lily looked down and blushed. She knew she had acted like a child. "Sorry," she said still not looking at him. Suddenly she glanced up at him. "Good job in the Quidditch game today," she congratulated. "I can't even ride a broom!"  
  
James looked surprised. "I could show you sometime," he offered. "You know- just as friends." He added the last part quickly and Lily was embarrassed to find that she was blushing again. She didn't want to be rude so she decided on a noncommittal answer. "Sure, maybe we could do that sometime."  
  
"Why don't you come out to the Quidditch field next Friday. I have practice until six, I could show you some stuff afterwards," said James.  
  
"I don't know," Lily hesitated. Seeing the disappointed look on his face she changed her mind. "Sure- I don't see why not. But I don't have a broom."  
  
"Just leave it all to me," said James with a smile. Lily couldn't help but smile back. "Well," he said. "It's getting late." He turned to go, "I'll see you Friday."  
  
Lily thought a lot about meeting James Friday. She was excited, but at the same time she was nervous and didn't want to go. She was also embarrassed she had been so mean to him. He really hadn't been as bad this year. When she saw him in the hall she would make an effort to smile and sometimes even say hi.  
  
Friday came quickly. At six o'clock Lily made her way onto the Quidditch field. James was already there on his broom having just finished Quidditch practice. "Hey Lily!" he cried zooming past her.  
  
"Hey yourself!" she yelled back. "Quit showing off!" But her tone wasn't angry and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She bit her lip. /He really is good,/ she thought admiringly, as he landed beside her.  
  
James motioned Lily to follow, and led her to the edge of the field where a Cleansweep lay. "Lupin let me borrow his broom," James told her, setting a broom on the ground. "It's not as good as mine," he said apologetically, "but it'll work. Sirius felt that he couldn't be parted from his broom for a minute." Sirius and James had Spell 250 brooms, two of the best in the school.  
  
"Now you know how to get a broom up, right?" inquired James.  
  
"Sure," Lily lied. /After all,/ she thought, /how hard could it be?/ She reached out an arm, standing to one side of the broom. She glanced up at James who was watching her, with what looked like a bemused expression on his face. /He can't be laughing at me yet- I haven't even done anything!/ she reassured herself. "Up!" she cried. She found her voice was shakier than she thought it would be.  
  
The expression on her face when she looked up at James was half guilty, and half embarrassed. James to her irritation was grinning. "Don't tell me that Lily Evans, perfect role model, can't get a broom to obey her commands." Lily made herself glare at him, though for some reason she found it hard to do. His grin was not offending. As she glared, James began coughing in a way that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Soon she was smiling despite herself.  
  
"It's not your fault," James said justly. "That prat Rinte couldn't teach flying if his life depended on it." James took a step towards her. She found her heartbeat quicken. /Quit acting stupid!/ she scolded herself. "Here, I'll show you," James offered. Before Lily could step away from the broom she felt his arms wrap around her. "Straddle the broom he whispered in her ear." Lily did so feeling quite idiotic. James' hands took hers in them. "Now say with authority: UP!" The first past was whispered, the second shouted, the broom leaped into their hands. "And then," James whispered, "we kick off." His feet touched the ground for a second and they were in the air!  
  
Lily had never felt so free. "It's amazing," she said so softy James could barely hear. They were up high, above the trees. Suddenly brought the broom slamming into a dive. "Stop it!" Lily screamed, panicking. James brought the broom out of the dive just in time.  
  
"Don't worry- I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Show off," muttered Lily.  
  
James continued to amuse Lily with tricks. Neither of them noticed the sun setting. Finally James landed. "Now how about a ride on a real broom?" he asked. Lily grinned. This time it was she who commanded James' broom. "Up!" she shouted. It worked. She mounted it with James. Soon they were flying in the air.  
  
Lily was amazed. James' broom was fast! It responded to his slightest touch. She loved it and glanced back at James. Her breath caught at the look of exsticy on his face. It was like he belonged on the broom. She could tell he loved it. All too soon, in her opinion, James landed the broom. She realized amazedly that it was dark. "How did it get so late?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"I take that to mean you had a good time?" James asked. It was hard for her to see him in the dim light, but she thought he was smiling. They gathered up the supplies and headed back to the castle.  
  
"The best," Lily admitted. "Apart from the fact that you nearly got us killed twice." She laughed and gave him a shove. He shoved her back. They laughed all the way back up to the castle.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked down a corridor on the fifth floor for the seventh time that evening. "That stupid prat!" exclaimed Sirius. "He calls himself my best friend and then runs of to god knows where, completely forgetting dinner AND his plans with us! What could be more important than magically tee-peeing the potions hallway?" He was walking so quickly that Remus and Peter had to run to follow him.  
  
Unfortunately for James, he chose that moment to walk around the corner, still with Lily. The two parties ran face to face with each other. Lily was smiling as though she couldn't stop and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. Seeing Remus she grinned even wider. She handed him his broom. "Thanks for the loan," she said. Remus smiled back.  
  
Meanwhile Sirius was glaring at James. Interrupting she turned to Lily. "Sorry to have to steal your date," he growled, "but James has other plans tonight."  
  
"It wasn't a." Lily began, but Sirius didn't wait to listen, brushing past her he linked arms with James and led him in the opposite direction. "Goodnight James!" Lily called in a rather bewildered tone.  
  
"Goodnight!" he shouted before being pulled around the corner.  
  
"Where were you all evening?" cried Sirius. "You knew we had plans. Your friends should be more important than a girl!"  
  
"Damn!" James slapped a hand to his forehead. "Sirius- I'm really sorry. Why don't we do it now?"  
  
"It's a little late now," said Sirius.  
  
"Since when has that stopped us?" inquired James. "Come on, let's go get the cloak." Remus and Peter nodded in agreement, but Sirius still looked upset.  
  
"Look Sirius," said James softly, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have blown you off for just anything. You KNOW how much I dig Lily."  
  
"Yea," agreed Sirius, "just don't make a habit of it. Come on let's go!"  
  
Hope you liked it! I decided to spread it out a bit, because the format was bugging my. I can do it to the rest of the chapters if you like it. But I won't know unless you REVIEW!!!!!!!! So please do!!!  
  
Next chapter: More fighting and a little l/j, but only a bit.  
  
Coming soon: VERY interesting confessions. 


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Only two reviews!!!!! That's the worst yet. I took a long time to update too! I won't update for a while more if I get such lousy reviews again- see what I've had to resort to. threatening my readers! Anyhow PLEASE review. An especially big THANX to the ppl who did review:  
  
That Aerin- Once again thanks for reading! I don't know about  
England, but here lots of guys call each other by their last names.  
Maybe they think it's macho or something ; ) Once again thanks for  
the help with British slang- I'm trying, but I always forget terms are  
American! I'll try to go back and change that. Thanks for the other  
ideas as well.  
  
LogicalRaven- Right now I think my story's going down the pan (yet  
another great British phrase!) But I'm going to keep at it for the  
heck of it. My story's mainly prewritten too. I keep forgetting to  
update though (it's my turn to blush!). Thanks again!  
  
Well here's the next past of my story: remember to review- I have to know what I'm doing wrong since all my reviews stopped!!!!  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
The next morning at breakfast Lily came down late. She scanned the Gryffindor table for a place to sit. There were Marie and Torri, and a little bit further up sat the Marauders.  
  
Taking a deep breath Lily walked towards them. Lily leaned over the empty chair beside James. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey!" he replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked, motioning to the chair.  
  
Sirius glared at her, but James nodded happily. "Go ahead." Lily sat. "Want some breakfast?" asked James handing her a basket of toast. She took a piece, happily.  
  
"I had a really great time last night," she told him in between bites.  
  
"Yea?" Asked James sounding happy. "Me too." He watched her out of the corner of his eye as if contemplating something. "We could do it again some time if you want," he offered nonchalantly.  
  
"Sure!" said Lily with a grin. Sirius, who had been watching the two, turned his eyes to his plate, a look of disgust on his face. Lily happily turned her attention to Remus and began talking about the prefect meeting.  
  
The four boys walked to Transfiguration after lunch, Sirius and James leading the way. "So, is your new girlfriend going to sit with us everyday?" Sirius sneered.  
  
"What's your problem?" asked James, who until that moment had looked quite pleased with himself. "Share much?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well," said Sirius, "she's not a Marauder, is she? And unless you want to make her one," he continued sarcastically, ignoring James' protests, "it's hazardous to Moony for her to continue to be with us."  
  
"Yea- I'm sure you've got Moony's best interests at heart." Said James. All them same he looked back a Remus. "Moony, what do you think?"  
  
Remus shrugged in an offhanded way, "I like Lily," he said. Sirius gave a dog-like growl, but said nothing more as they had reached Transfiguration.  
  
A week later it had grown colder. James returned from Quidditch practice one night to find Remus, Sirius, and Peter playing exploding snap in the commons room. "Want to join?" Remus asked glancing up.  
  
James shook his head, "I still have homework." As Peter gave a shriek (a piece had just exploded on him), James gathered up his books. "I think I'll go to the library and work," he told them with a grin, "it's quieter there."  
  
He left them to their game and proceeded to the library. It was only half full and he spotted Lily, all alone, at a table. She was reading something on lined muggle paper, which she quickly shoved under a book when he approached. She gave a small wave and forced a smile to her face.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Mind if I sit here?" She shook her head and he sat. "Why are you all alone?" he inquired. He followed her gaze to a table near the door where Marie and Torri sat. "I'm a little lacking in friends right now," she answered bitterly. She turned her head and stared fixedly at her book. James watched her, unsure of what to do. After a moment's awkward silence he asked, "want to talk?"  
  
"No," was her short reply. James was beginning to get out her books when Lily looked back up. "Yes," she said, "yes, I do want to talk." She told him the whole story ending with: "I want to make up, I miss them. But I'm tired of giving in. Now you probably think I'm a total prat." She looked defiantly into his eyes.  
  
"No," he said, "you're great. You're smart and kind, and beautiful. They should feel lucky to be you friend. I feel lucky to be your friend."  
  
Lily was studying him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, you would say something like that so that now I feel mocked and silly," she said sarcastically. James, feeling very stupid, tried to protest, but she stopped him with a smile. She began to laugh. "Don't have a hippogriff!" she told him. "I was only kidding. Serves me right for trying to lighten the mood." James looked embarrassed, but only for a moment. Lily's laughter was contagious. Soon they were laughing so hard that Madam Pince, the librarian, had to come hush them.  
  
Madam Pince's bird like look and harsh tones left them subdued. They continued to talk in hushed whispers though. "So," said James, "Now that I've made you feel wonderful about yourself it's your turn to flatter me."  
  
Lily pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "No," she finally said, "if you get any more conceited your head may get to big and blow up. And, although your hair is already messy, I would hate to ruin your handsome face." She finished with a smile on her face, but James looked upset.  
  
"I'll never be good enough for you will I?" he stated angrily.  
  
Lily looked stricken. "Oh God James- no!" she sputtered. "I was only teasing. That may be what I used to think, but no! You must know how handsome you are! And you've been so kind lately, and you really are very smart. And you're funny, and. well. I really enjoy being around you. I can talk to you. I'm sorry." Lily face turned bright red and she looked down at her book. She had been talking very fast.  
  
"Well, it's good to know you're not completely indifferent to me," he said. When she finally looked up at him she saw he was smiling. "Look Lily," he said more seriously, "I know I can be arrogant, and rude, and a prat, but I'm trying, if for no other reason than to be your friend. There's my confession of the evening." Lily was still a little flushed, but she smiled at him. She didn't even see Madam Pince sweep up to their table. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. This discussion, though touching I'm sure, will need to be carried on elsewhere. You are the only two left in the library!" They looked around in surprise.  
  
"Sorry Professor!" said Lily, as they gathered their things and left.  
  
When James returned to his dormitory he found that Sirius was the only one still awake. He was reading a book on Quidditch, and didn't look up when James came in. In fact, Sirius gave no indication of noticing James until James was in bed in his pinstriped pajamas. "Full moon's tomorrow night. Are you going to be there?" asked Sirius, never looking up from his book. James blew out his candle and lay down. All he could see was Sirius illuminated by a candle and the moon shining dimly beyond the window.  
  
"Of course I'll be there," he replied, "I'm always there." James automatically turned his head to Remus' bed.  
  
"Must have had a lot of homework tonight," said Sirius in a would-be-calm voice. "You were at the library for a long time."  
  
"I just had a bit. Then I saw Lily. What's with the questioning, are you done being the Wizenagot yet? Can I sleep?" James asked irritably.  
  
"Oh- so you were with Lily," said Sirius glancing smugly over at James' bed. "I told Peter and Remus so."  
  
"Told them what?" questioned James, now thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"That when you blew us off again it would be for her."  
  
"What's your problem with Lily?" cried James.  
  
"I just don't like you blowing off your friends for a girl." Sirius said loudly.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to wake everyone up!" whispered James. "You're being stupid. We didn't even have plans tonight."  
  
"Don't play dumb!" snarled Sirius. "You know know tomorrow night's a full moon. You of all people should know how sick Moony gets! Peter wasn't much help getting him down to the hospital wing!"  
  
Guilt panged in James' stomach. "This is your problem with Lily- it's not about Moony, and you know it," he shouted angrily. "I'm going to bed. I don't need any more of this jealousy shit tonight." He shouted, pulling the scarlet curtain around his bed before Sirius could respond.  
  
I know people might not like what a prat I made Sirius be- I know it's something that should be a little deal, but it always struck me in the books how childish and jealous could be. I like Sirius, but that's just my interpretation of his character!  
  
Next Chapter: what's up with Lily's friend- confession time.  
  
Coming soon: Hogsmeade weekend- aka date!!!! 


	6. Together?

Hey people! It's a three day weekend- plenty of time to update!!! This is the last bit that is prewritten, but I have basicly the whole story planned out! I'll be updating more soon- hopefully! Anyhow- enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
ShorTi- Thanks for reviewing. Yes, Sirius is okay with Lily,  
eventually! I know he's being a prat but he has some control issues.  
He's actually pretty jealous of Lily right now. He sees James as his  
only family.  
  
LogicalRaven- Yes, James does need to balance. He's not perfect!!!  
I'll try to update more- I'm trying to hack down (interesting British  
words- I don't know where they come up with this stuff) on my  
homework! Thanks, as always, for reading!  
  
Ch6 Together?  
  
The next morning James and Sirius were on speaking terms, barely. Lupin was too sick to notice and Peter too dumb. By the time evening had come though, Remus was much worse. Sneaking out of the castle and turning into animals was challenging at best, and Sirius and James could not afford to be mad at each other. The night went well though, and apart from being tired, they all had returned quite well to the castle by morning.  
  
Lily was disappointed that she didn't get to talk to James the next two days. Thursday evening she came down from the dormitory and to her surprise saw James in the corner. He was waving his wand wildly and shouting "GUMPSENO!!! GUMPSENO!!!!" Lily recognized it as the tricky charm they had learned earlier in the day, it was supposed to make inanimate object bounce. James was not having luck.  
  
Lily made her way towards him, trying not to laugh. She came up beside him. "Need help?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Ahh- Lily the lady of the hour!" cried James, "Help!"  
  
"Let me see you do it," she told him.  
  
He tried again, "GUMPSENO!!!" Suddenly the book he had been aiming his wand at flew into the air and began flying at James. He shielded his head with his arms as the book attacked him. It was too much for Lily, dropping her wand on the floor she fell against a chair laughing hysterically.  
"HELP!" cried James, "LILY DO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
Lily fell to her knees trying to find her wand between bursts of laughter. The noise James was making had created quite a crowd of onlookers surrounding the pair. Finally she found it and aimed it just above James' head. "TOWEN PULTI!!!" she yelled. Just as suddenly as the book had started it stopped in mid-air above James head. Just as James removed his arms it fell, hitting his head one final time before landing on the floor.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed James, so much like a child that Lily, still laughing, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. The gesture took both of them by surprise. James recovered first. "Although," he said, "with results like that I don't mind the pain."  
  
"Are you flirting with a prefect?" mocked Lily.  
  
"I do believe I am," said James, pretending to be serious, "if that's what you call yourself."  
  
"Some one should teach you some manners as well as the bouncing spell!" Lily teased. "It might as well be me- I doubt anyone else would volunteer to work with you!" she laughed.  
  
Though they worked all evening James did not learn the bouncing spell, it might have been because the two spent the whole evening laughing. They had just been laughing as James' bewitched book flying out of the room when Sirius's irritated shout from the other end of the commons room broke the spell. "James, come back from La-La Land. I need help with my Transfiguration paper, remember!"  
  
James looked upset, but only for a minute. "It think you should almost have the hang of it by now!" Lily said, leaving him to go help Sirius.  
  
For the next two weeks James and Lily continued to talk and spend time with each other. They found they liked being in each other's company. Sirius did not like it. He began to annoy James with his petty remarks and they were constantly fighting. It was after one such argument that James retired to bed early.  
  
Lily had lots of homework and she stayed up late doing it. It was nearly midnight when she found herself alone in the commons room and went up to bed. The dormitory was quiet, save for the slow deep breaths of her year-mates. That was why she heard the soft tapping on the window.  
  
She knew the knock was that of Cyclone, her beautiful tawny owl, and she rushed to open the window. Cyclone landed on her arm and Lily took the roll of parchment of her legs and tossed it on the bed before giving Cyclone a treat and sending her off to the Owlry. She unrolled the parchment and a crumpled piece of muggle paper fell out. It was from Julie Lily knew, but she could not clearly make out the words in the candlelight.  
  
/Damn!/ she thought as she pulled on a sweater and headed back down to the commons room. She just wanted to sleep! She settled herself on a big armchair in front of the fire and looked down at the note. It read:  
  
Lils,  
I need your help, your opinion. I know how you feel about this sort of think. Please forgive me! O.K., here it goes- Paul and I had sex. Don't worry he didn't pressure me into it, and we used protection, but.  
  
Lily left off reading and reread the first part. She nearly dropped the paper in shock. What was she going to do?  
  
It was nearly two in the morning. James couldn't sleep. /I'll just creep down to the commons room for a bit/ he thought vaguely. He went down the dormitory stair. There was a glowing light in the commons room coming from the fireplace, and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust.  
  
When he could finally see he saw that he was not alone. The deep auburn hair, reflecting the fire's light could only be Lily's. She was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire. One hand dangled off the armrest, a letter in her hand. He took a step towards her. "Lily," he whispered. She didn't move. He took another step and he was look down at the back of her head. "Lily?" he asked, louder this time.  
  
Suddenly she turned her head to look up at him. Her face was blotched and he could tell she'd been crying. "Lily," he asked, quite frightened, "what's the matter?" as he asked he walked around to face her, dragging a chair with him. There he sat in front of her, their knees touching.  
  
"Oh god James," Lily's voice was a harsh whisper, "I should never have come."  
  
"Come where?" asked James.  
  
"To this school," she replied, "back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why not?" asked James. "We need you here."  
  
"But people need me back home too," she handed him the letter numbly.  
  
James read the letter quickly, glanced up at Lily, and reread it. Finally he asked, "Who's Julie?"  
  
"My best friend back home," she replied. "Paul's her boyfriend. He's an ass! I hate him!"  
  
"Oh god James! We're only sixteen. SIXTEEN!" she was shouting. Suddenly she was whispering, "sixteen." She sounded stunned and began to sob, uncontrollably. She fell forward onto his shoulder and he held her.  
  
James felt horrible. "Lily," he said soothingly. "Lily, it's not your fault." He continued to comfort her. Finally, with great effort, she stopped crying. Raising her head she looked at him. Bending his head down he kissed her softly on the lips. Lily kissed him back.  
  
Standing up she said, "Thank you, James."  
  
"Will you be okay now?" he inquired. "Really Lily, you can't leave us."  
  
She smiled at him, "I know," She said.  
  
The next morning, James was done with his breakfast, before Lily came down. He spotted her first when she entered the Great Hall. All considered, he thought she looked great. She yawned and her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table. When she finally saw James she smiled. She didn't stop smiling until she had sat down beside him.  
  
She had woken up early, but had spent most of the morning in bed. She had finally decided to accept it. She liked him and she thought he liked her, and the night before he had been so sweet.  
  
Sitting there at the table and looking at him she found she couldn't make herself talk. She looked away and began to fill her plate. "I was just thinking," she said casually, "that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together next week." James just stared at her for a moment. Then he cupped his hand under her chin and made her face him.  
  
Grinning he inquired mockingly, "so, is the prefect asking the lowly delinquent out on a date." Before she could say anything he kissed her.  
  
"I guess you could say that," she said laughing, "if you were conceited enough to think that." They both laughing and began to kiss again. They didn't stop. They were beginning to attract quite a lot of attention. Peter was watching curiously. Remus looked slightly interested but was talking to Sirius. Sirius was staring at his plate, with an angry look of concentration.  
  
The whole table was watching them before they stopped. Lily pulled away first and looked down the table laughing. Everyone was suddenly very preoccupied with their meals. James opened his eyes. "Mr. Potter," Lily teased, "I believe we are drawing attention to ourselves." She laughed again at the surprised look on his face and swung her bag of books over her shoulder. Walking away she turned back to him. "Bye James!" she said. "I'll see you in Transfiguration!"  
  
Awwwwwwww- isn't James so cute, helping Lily out. Hope you liked it, but whether you did or not- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Hogsmeade- their first date!  
  
Coming up: more fighting- teens fight way too much!!! 


	7. Hogsmeade

Hey everyone! I got four reviews- YEAH!!! Thanks to everyone- last chapter I only had like two. I know my story has many flaws. It's too late now to correct them all! So I'm just going to go with the flow here! I figure I have to get all the crappy writing out of my system before I can write something good. I'm working on it though! Anyhow thanks to:  
  
Pristine- I know! I'm such a sucker- I just can't draw out the whole  
l/j thing- I hate to watch them suffer. I figure my story isn't  
completely about them hooking up- it's about there relationship and  
their friends too! See I updated soon!  
  
That Aerin- IDK- for me it seems like Sirius would make petty  
remarks. In OotP when Sirius sort of mocks Harry for not being as  
brave as his father it seemed very immature petty and dangerous. If  
he was that bad as an adult think of how he must have been as a kid.  
Also at the headquarters when he has to stay shut inside he is  
constantly making sarcastic remarks. Anyhow- that's just my  
impression. I think teens just fight a lot about silly things, even  
in Harry Potter Ron and Hermoine are fighting all the time- I'm just  
following the trend!  
  
LogicalRaven- I confess I constantly go look up British words online.  
A reviewer gave me this site:  
so if you ever need new  
British words you know where to go! I love James! It's a miracle-  
this is the second time I've updated this weekend!  
  
Blondelily- Thanks! I'll work on updating more- I try to defiantly  
update once a week!  
  
Well here it is- my second update this weekend! This part just kind of happened- It was kind of late so sorry if it's different. I know Sirius is awful- but he will get better- eventually!  
  
Ch 7  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
James sat at the table grinning. He had been hoping, dreaming, about this moment since day one at Hogwarts. The day Lily Evans would become his girlfriend. Sirius broke his reverie. "Don't look too pleased with yourself!" he said sarcastically. "Were you trying to give the whole table a show?"  
  
James glared at his best friend, but before he could say anything Remus cut in. "Come on- we'll be late if we don't head for class now!" They headed toward Transfiguration, Sirius and James still glowering at each other.  
  
The week passed quickly for Lily and James. They saw each other in nearly all their classes and spent the evenings studying and talking together. James' midnight pranks with Marauders grew less and less frequent. James knew Sirius was mad, but as much as he thought about it, he didn't know what to do. James liked Lily, A LOT, why couldn't Sirius accept that? Why did he always have to be difficult? Besides, after wanting her for so long, James wanted to cherish every moment with Lily. /Yet, maybe,/ he thought one evening, as Lily leaned against him reading a book, / I should spend more time with the Marauders./ He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Remus and Peter were growing distant too.  
  
So the Friday night before his date with Lily he decided to make up on the lost time with his friends. They decided to throw a party in their dorm room. It was nearly midnight when the four boys snuck out of the common room under James' invisibility cloak. Down the halls they went. Sirius had the map and a surprising number of teachers were on patrol so they had to go the long way around to avoid them. Trying to keep all four of them cover was tricky and the going was slow. It was nearly 12:30 when they reached the entrance hall. Unfortunately it was not empty! "Sirius!" James hissed. "You're slacking off on the map duty- look who's in here."  
  
It was a Slytherin 5th year, Jeremiah Tick. "I thought we needed a little excitement," sniggered Sirius. "Remember when you jinxed him in our 3rd year? He was in the hospital wing for a week!"  
  
James groaned inwardly. Sirius could be so juvenile. "Come on," he said, " I thought we were going to the kitchens. This is just stupid."  
  
"Don't tell me," Sirius snarled, "your girlfriend would get mad if you hexed anyone!"  
  
"Leave Lily out of it!" James voice was no longer whispering and the Slytherin was looking nervously around the hall.  
  
"Let's go," said Remus ending the discussion. As fast as they could they hurried down the hall and down a flight of stairs. They stopped in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit. James reached out a hand and tickled a large green pear until a door handle appeared and pushed his way into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as they were all in and had discarded the cloak, the boys found themselves surrounded by over twenty house elves all eagerly asking how they could help their "young masters." Peter seemed to find the way the elves hero-worshiping them especially entertaining. Only Sirius looked as though he was still pissed.  
  
They returned to their dorm an hour later with enough food to feed the entire dorm. Once inside their own dormitory they conjured up a large table in the place where a fifth bed should have been (they were the only four boys in their dormitory- nobody was quite sure why the fifth member of the dorm had left in his 2nd year, every time someone mentioned it to the Maunders they would just laugh) and piled it high with butterbeer. They laughed together, hexing one another, working on their map, checking their inventory of pranks, and laughing about mischief they had gotten into before until nearly dawn.  
  
/It'll all work out,/ James thought sleepily when they finally went to bed. He felt relieved to find he had had a good time with his friends, and even Sirius was warming back up. /It's all about balance/ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
At about 11:40 the next morning James woke with a start. "Damn!" he yelled, jumping out of bed and rubbing his head simultaneously. He had less than twenty minutes to get ready and be down at the front gates to meet Lily. He ran down to the bathrooms and took a cold 5-minute shower, cursing himself silently for having gone to bed so late. He used a spell to dry his hair, and brushed his teeth. He even attempted to run a comb through his hair, but it got stuck in the tangles and he abandoned the idea. Back in the dormitory he threw on jeans, a coal gray shirt, and a dark blue sweater that said "Quidditch" on the front in letters that kept changing colors. Looking at the clock he saw he had five minutes to get to the front gate. /I can make it!/ he thought, sprinting out of the room.  
  
He arrived at the gate, hair windblown and out of breathe, just as the students were beginning to file out of the gates in groups. Lily was standing towards one side waiting for him. She was wearing a short brown corduroy skirt and an emerald green sweater that matched her eyes. He long auburn hair was down and wavy. / She looks beautiful/ he thought as he halted beside her. "Hey," he said in a would be casual voice, panting to catch his breathe. "Hi," she said, bringing up her hand to cover her mouth. He could tell she was laughing. "Is something funny?" he gasped, hands on his knees.  
  
"Oh nothing," she replied sarcasticly, "nice hair!" She reached up and tried to straighten a stray piece of hair.  
  
James made and injured face, "I'm hurt!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry," she assured him, "it's extremely sexy!" She began to laugh again, but before he could reply she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the line.  
  
"Well," asked James, "what do you want to do first?" They were walking arm in arm down the main street on Hogsmeade.  
  
"Can we do some quick Christmas shopping?" she inquired. "I want to get some things out of the way."  
  
"How romantic!" exclaimed James. Lily grinned at him. They went first to Zonko's Joke Shop where James bought gifts for Sirius, Lupin, and Peter. Then they went to Honeydukes, where they both bought presents for their families. They were checking out when Lily asked the young witch behind the counter, "Do you have any non-magic candy."  
  
The witch gave her an odd look. "We have Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They don't do anything magical to you, if that's what you mean."  
  
"No thanks." Lily replied as they left the store.  
  
Back on the main street Lily suggested they visit the Shrieking Shack. James seemed hesitant at first, but he soon gave in. As they started towards the outskirts of town James inquired, "why were you looking for non- magical candy?"  
  
When Lily groaned he hastily said that she didn't have to answer.  
  
"No," she replied, "it's not that big of a deal. You see my sister Petunia despises magic. She thinks I'm the biggest freak on the earth and absolutely hates me. Even though the feeling's mutual I thought I might as well make a kind gesture and get her a gift. It will make my parents, if not her, happy. So I'm trying to find her something that won't remind her there's another world besides London." James snorted, trying to contain his laughter. "Well, how about your family?" asked Lily.  
  
"Let's see," said James, pretending to think about it. "I'm a Potter which means I'm pureblood, it also means that some of my relatives are nicer than other. At least my mum and my dad are nice, but some of my family I'd prefer not to see." He ended his narrative there as they had arrived at the shrieking shack. Lily halted in front on the fence surrounding the run down house. Other students milled around in groups. James came up beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Hmm, don't you think it's odd," she asked, "that's it's haunted."  
  
"What?" James snapped. He had been staring at the house with an odd look on his face that had not been missed by Lily.  
  
"I said," she said again, "isn't it weird that this place is supposed to be haunted. I mean I've never seen any signs of life about the place. And Nearly Headless Nick said it hasn't always been haunted. It intrigues me. I've always wanted to explore it." James realized just how dangerous this discussion was becoming, and ended it by giving Lily a long kiss.  
  
When he moved away he saw Lily was smiling at him. "Well that warmed me up!" she exclaimed. "I hadn't realized how cold I was! Let's go get a drink." She laughed and started back down the path.  
  
Well there it is- tell me what u think (aka review!!!!)  
  
Next Chapter: The rest of the Hogemeade trip (sorry it was all supposed to go in this chapter but I added that first part on the spur of the moment and I didn't want it to get too long!)  
  
Coming Soon: More fighting! (I know it's horrible how much fighting I have, but you have to remember that I only show the parts where they fight because it's important to the plot- many times I leave out unimportant talks aka ones where there's no fights because they have no place in my stupid plot. Plus teens are very dramatic- to me it seems like they're always fighting!)  
  
REVIEW and I'll update soon!!!!! 


	8. Talking

YEAHHH!!!!! I got 5 reviews!!!! That's a lot for me- thanks so much to everyone who read! To everyone who thinks Sirius is way too mean- I agree. Sorry, but it's too late to change it! He'll get better! Sorry I took so long to update as usual! It just took me a while to write it. But I should put up the next chapter quickly! A special thanks to:  
  
ljcooljule- thanks for reading- I'm glad you like it!  
  
Reader4Life- thanks! As I said before, Sirius has issues, but we  
love him anyway! I love l/j together. British words are bloody  
brilliant!!!  
  
pan weasley kent- thanks for reviewing. James is Sirius' family, he  
doesn't like to share. James has also been neglecting his friends  
some. Sirius is also pretty immature! Lily's friends are just being  
bitch- they'll make up soon though!  
  
LogicalRaven- thanks again. I'm ashamed to admit I don't know what  
"sixes and sevens" mean! Sirius just kind of happened that way- he'll  
change later. All of my characters just act really immature- oh well!  
I'll try to work on it!  
  
ShorTi- thanks. Love the nicknames! See above for what's up with  
Sirius, it's too late to fix! Plus it's kind of part of something  
that happens later- that's a little foreshadowing, but I can't explain  
it all now. In every story I have something I seriously need to work  
on. In this it's Sirius!!!  
  
So here it is, the rest of Hogsmeade (sorry for the sucky chapter name, it was called something else but I have to save that for next chapter!). This chapter isn't that great, but I wrote it really late over several days so all I can do is apologize in advance!  
  
Ch 8  
  
Talking  
  
One the way back into Hogsmeade they passed the post office. As they walked be it Lily cried, "oh crap! Can we stop in the post office for a minute? I want to write a letter to Julie."  
  
James looked at her confused. "I thought your mom forwarded you messages onto Julie."  
  
"She does," Lily replied, "but I'm not sure this is a letter I want my mother to 'accidentally' read! She's normally pretty good about privacy, but better to be safe than sorry!"  
  
In the post office were shelves filled with owls. Along one wall were assorted parchments and quills. Lily went there first and James stood beside her as she scribbled a letter. It took a while, so James was surprised when she handed it to him to read and he found it was very short. It read:  
  
My dearest friend Julie,  
You should know that I'll lobe you no matter what you do. You will always be my greatest friend.  
You also know just as well as I do that having sex is a big decision. That's why I trust you have made the choice that is right for you. Only you know and can decide what you should do.  
I'm glad you're using protection- continue to be safe. And remember, I'm always here for you, for anything. I'll never abandon you or let you down.  
Lots of love,  
Lily  
  
James looked up from the letter to find Lily watching him. He handed it to her and nodded, smiling to reassure her. He noticed that she looked tired, older, as she took the letter to the postmaster at the right wall. Lily asked for an envelope, sealed up her letter, and addressed it. And handed it to the balding man behind the counter, who regarded it as though it was written in a foreign language.  
  
"Where should this be sent?" he inquired, eyes still glued to the address on the letter.  
  
"Muggle post," Lily replied coolly, handing the man 5 knuts.  
  
Outside, Lily and James began walking slowly down the street again. As they walked Lily moved closer to James. He put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder briefly. They walked in silence for a few moments.  
  
"What a horrible letter," Lily finally said. She cut off James' protests. "No. I know it was. It wad brief and patchy and stilted! I had planed out just what to write, but the minute I got into the post office, it went right out of my head, I hope I said the right thing." She gave a shaky little laugh, and James squeezed her shoulders more tightly.  
  
"It was great," he told her, steering her toward the Three Broomsticks. "Come on, you deserve a drink."  
  
Lily paused in front of the door to the bar and turned her head back over her shoulder to look at James. "Thanks for coming with me," she said with a smile.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was warm and bright, and soon the two were seated at a table, butterbeers in hand. As Lily drank hers she began to look refreshed.  
  
She stared across the table at James. "Thank you," she said. "I'm glad we decide to go out."  
  
James sat there stunned for a moment, but quickly came back with a "me too."  
  
"Suave Potter, suave," she replied laughing. Then she looked at him earnestly again. "No really," she said, "you've changed so much. You're much more mature. You're not completely arrogant, you've stopped tormenting people for fun, and, once or twice, I believe I've almost caught you studying."  
  
Throughout her speech a grin had been slowly spreading across James' face. "Is all this leading to something?" he asked flirtacously.  
  
"That, Mr. Potter, is up to you," Lily replied, also smiling.  
  
"Want to give me a hint?" he suggested. She rolled her eyes and stared pointedly at two seventh years at the next table, who had been going steady for several years. James smiled again. "So Lily, would you like to start dating me exclusively," he asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She declared sarcastically. "But now that you mention it, sure!"  
  
Just then the door to the bar opened, and Professor McGonagal and Flitwick entered. They were discussing the OWLS, and arguing about what sort of students to accept into NEWT classes. Lily glanced over at them and then turned back to James.  
  
"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. "We've in nearly all the same NEWT classes, what do you want to do with your life after school."  
James frowned, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Don't you want to fly professionally?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sure," he replied, "but there are things out there that are more important than flying around on a broomstick."  
  
Lily nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you what I want to do, if you don't say it's stupid. I want to be an auror."  
  
James looked surprised, "that isn't stupid, it's great! You can do it too," he added, looking rather upset, "you're smart enough."  
  
"And you aren't?" asked Lily frowning. "You're in the same classes as me, you got good OWLS."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't understand, NEWTS are different. They make OWLS look like a picnic!"  
  
"You're telling me that James Potter, a Marauder, one of the coolest guys in school, is scared he isn't smart enough to pass the NEWTS?" asked Lily, eyes filled with laughter.  
  
"And those Auror tests are no breeze either!" James continued defensively.  
  
"I guess your right," said Lily. "I'm being a little arrogant, assuming I'll pass. But there's no reason we shouldn't both pass, we have a year and a half to study and prepare."  
  
James still looked skeptical, but did not reply.  
  
"Come on!" she said looking excited. "WE can be study buddies, we can work together and make sure we both pass. Deal?" she asked extending her hand.  
  
"Fine," he agreed shaking her hand.  
  
The next day found the Marauders in the library 'studying.' At least Remus was studying, the other three boys were playing a round of exploding snap (Peter was all covered in ink).  
  
"Come on Sirius- it's your turn to go!" cried James to Sirius who had been staring avidly at the library counter for some minutes. "what are you looking at?"  
  
"Snivellus," whispered Sirius, never taking his eyes off Snape. Snape turned to leave, and Sirius jumped to his feet, wand in hand. "Come on, let's go get him!"  
  
James looked tiredly up at him. "Oh, lay off him for once!"  
  
Sirius' head jerked down to look at James, and expression on his face as though he had just been struck. "Surely I didn't hear you right," he said disbelievingly. "You did not just tell me to lay off Snivellus, the scum of the earth!"  
  
"Actually, I did," responded James coolly. He began gathering up their supplies. "Let's go back to the common room, it's getting late."  
  
Hope you like it, but even if you didn't REVIEW! I'll be updating soon, but it could help move me along if I got reviews!  
  
Next chapter: Fighting- I know it's overdone, but it's important!  
  
Coming up: Make-ups! People won't stay mad forever! 


	9. Dancing Snape

YEAH!!! Lots of reviews! Sorry this chapter took 4ever to write! I wanted to update sooner, but what will be will be! I had school off Fri!!! Yeah! But tech week for one of my performances is this week, so I hope I have time to update, but don't count on it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, including:  
  
Dark-Egyptian- thanks for all your reviews, sorry you didn't like  
chapter 6. Y not? Your eh thing is great! That's really cool (!  
  
Laura- I know James is so great, but even he has only so much self-  
control. that's as much as I'm saying! Glad you like it!  
  
LogicalRaven- I know it is crazy! But "true love" will make you do  
insane things, even lay off Snape- lol! Just wait and see. Snape  
will get what's coming to him!  
  
gurl down under- I love James- he's such a sweetie!  
  
Here it is, and as always pls REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Ch 9  
  
Dancing Snape  
  
For once in his life James was glad to be in bed with his curtains around him. Sirius had been at him the whole evening. His snide remarks about what a coward James was had not improved James' mood. James was not about to screw things up with Lily just to please his best mate.  
  
The next day was Monday, which did not improve James' temper. He ate breakfast with the Marauders, staring sullenly into his porridge while the other boys talked. They sensed his ill humor though as did Lily, who didn't approached him all morning.  
  
Throughout the day Sirius continued his jabs at James' honor, and by the time they arrived at Care of Magical Creatures, there last class of the day, James could feel his temper rising to the surface, ready to explode. As luck would have it Snape was also in the class.  
  
James was finding hard to ignore both Snape and Sirius and was definitely not paying attention to the lesson. "Mr. Potter," came Professor Mattifax's voice, "I can tell you have been paying attention. What is the difference between a doxy and a fairy?" Remus gave James a small shove.  
  
"Uhhhh." said James a loss, realizing just how stupid he was looking. He looked to Remus for some help, but Professor Mattifax broke in as if reading his mind.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, please refrain from giving Mr. Potter help. An answer Mr. Potter, if you please."  
  
"I don't know," mutter James scowling.  
  
"It troubles me to think of how my class must bore you, but please, at least pretend to pay attention. Yes, Mr. Severus," the Professor turned his attention to Snape who had been waving his hand feverishly in the air.  
  
"The doxy is covered in thick black hair, it has an extra pair of arms and legs, and has small beetle like wings. The fairy has larger wings, more similar to insects, and look like miniature humans," he said with a sneer in James' direction.  
  
Class was over and the Marauders headed back to the castle. "Not going to defend yourself?" asked Sirius. James did not reply, he just stared at the ground and walked faster.  
  
That was when Snape shouted in their direction: "why are you walking back to the castle so quickly Potter. Are you scared of me, or are you looking for your mudblood girlfriend?"  
  
It was too much for James. He stopped and suddenly turned back to face Snape. Before Snape knew what was happening his wand was flying through the air and he was floating feet from the ground.  
  
"TARANTALLEGRA!" cried James and Snape's feet move in a wild uncontrolled dance five feet in the air. The students returning from Care of Magical Creatures gathered to watch at some distance. Even Sirius stayed at a distance from the look of fury on James's face.  
  
Lily looked down the hill and laughed out loud. Snape was doing an odd little dance, obviously egged on by a wand. Her dislike for Snape had grown since he had called her a mudblood in her fifth year when she had tried to help him. Her smiled faded as Snape's tormentor came out from behind a tree. It was James!  
  
/How could he?/ she thought. /He promised to stop being so cruel. How could I be so stupid to actually think he could change?/ Well she wasn't going to save Snape this time. But she would have to deal with James!  
  
That evening after dinner she followed James into the common room. "What was that?" she asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"What?" said James, looking genuinely confused.  
  
"Playing innocent are we? I saw what you were doing to Snape today! I thought you said you'd stop that."  
  
"But." James tried to interrupt.  
  
"You lied to me James. I can't believe I fell for you good boy act!"  
  
"Lily be fair!" cried James. "I've kept my promise. Snape's just bad- he gets what's coming to him!"  
  
"What?" she yelled. "Witches and wizards deserve to be picked on because they're 'bad'? You and that evil wizard Voldemort are really two of a kind! I don't know how you became a Gryffindor, you belong in Slytherin!"  
  
"Come on Lily! That's harsh! I just."  
  
"I DON'T CARE JAMES! YOU'RE HORRID AND MEAN AND YOU LIED TO ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" She finished her rampage yelling loud enough for everyone to hear and stormed up the steps to her dormitory.  
  
James just stood in the middle of the commons room looking flabbergasted. Sirius approached him from a corner, "You must have done something really horrible to piss her off this bad mate! What happened?"  
  
"She caught me having a little fun with Snape this afternoon." "And.?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"She compared me to Voldemort and said I belonged in Slytherin!" said James, still sounding stunned.  
  
Sirius looked surprised. "I meant what else did you do? You picking on Snape is old news!"  
  
James looked at Sirius as if he were ignorant and returned to his own dormitory.  
  
James didn't come down all night. The Marauders grew tired of waiting for him to join them and went up on their own. James was lying on top of a messy bed and had not bothered to draw his curtains. His arms were folded over his stomach and he was staring at the ceiling; he didn't look up when his friends entered. On the floor laid the last snitch he had stolen, its wings, for once, were motionless.  
  
Each of the boys went and sat on his own bed. Sirius looked oddly happy. "So," he asked, rubbing his hands together expectantly, "what's on the agenda for tonight?" No one replied, but Sirius seemed determined to not let this dampen his spirits. "What should we do? Explode a few toilets, go get a snack. I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"Nothing," came a lone sullen voice from James' bed.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius incredulously. "You're finally free! What more do you want?"  
  
"I want Lily damn it! And I no longer have her, no thanks to you."  
  
"What did I do?" protested Sirius, but it was in vain: James had already drawn his bed curtains shut.  
  
In her dormitory Lily was equally miserable. Now she was all-alone. She'd driven everyone off. She felt so isolated all alone in the room. /But I can't go down now/ she thought forlornly. /James might still be there!/ Not only was James gone now, but she had just begun to realize how much she missed Torri and Marie. She hadn't admitted it before, but now, as she lay sobbing on her bed, she finally let herself see how much she needed them.  
  
/I guess girls just need their girl friends./ she thought with momentary bitter hatred for herself. /How could I have screwed things up so badly/ She lay on her bed crying and feeling utterly hopeless until nearly midnight when the other girls returned. She heard them through her curtains, giggling and gossiping and a pang in her chest made her bury her face in her pillow and try, without success, to not begin bawling again. Finally the lights turned out and she could hear only steady breathing. She found she had been holding her breath to stop herself from howling and, parting the curtains, she raced down to the common room.  
  
She knew he wouldn't be there. But she confessed to herself in the darkness that she had hoped he would. She wished she hadn't seen what he did this afternoon, that she hadn't blown up or that it had never happened at all. She wanted him to be there with her, holding her as she cried on the couch.  
  
At long last she cried herself to sleep, still on the couch, still wishing the day had only been a dream.  
  
James ran downstairs, he was going to miss breakfast again! /Damn Padfoot for screwing up my alarm clock/ he thought as he ran into the common room. Before he knew what was happening he realized he was out of control. He slid across the room and slammed into the side of the fireplace. Turning he rubbed his head and did a double take. Was it his imagination or was that Lily sleeping on the couch.  
  
Someone had clumsily draped a blanket over her, and her mouth was open just the tiniest bit. Her closed eyes were red and swollen, and he could tell she had been crying. He felt guilty and protective at the same time. He wanted to go tuck the blanket around her and kiss her innocent face.  
  
/But it's not my fault we're not together anymore/ he though, grinding his jaw. Suddenly he felt unexplainably mad, and he left the room and stalked down to lunch.  
  
Lily woke up with a massive headache. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering why it was so bright. Leaning against the couch back she look lazily around the room. He brain was wildly trying to piece together the events from the night before.  
  
She was tired, /crying takes a lot out of you/ she thought. She felt better though, still rather depressed, but she knew she couldn't cry another drop. Her mouth was dry and her nose stopped up. /I really need a personal day/ she said to herself.  
  
Lily Abigail Evans had never skipped a day of school in her life. She had never even skipped a class. She had thought of it, her friends had done it, but the consequences always seemed too high to her. She loved small pranks and schemes and had secretly admired the Marauders for their brave reckless airs. Perhaps that was why she had always gone out of her way to get them. They were what she was too scared to be, and she had always been ashamed of being afraid. Now she was tired of being such a coward. It wasn't that big of a deal, she had already missed half a day of classes. It was worth it to get a detention if she didn't have to see James or Marie or Torri, or anyone, for that matter, all day.  
  
She threw off the blanket and took a shower in the dormitory bathrooms, something she hadn't done since she became a prefect. It didn't matter because it was deserted. She took a long scalding shower. The steam and heat helped clear out her sinuses.  
  
She returned to her room and decided to write letters. No studying for her today! She wrote on to Julie, her parents, and other muggle friends and relatives. Though she couldn't tell them what was really going on, with each letter she felt a kind of weight being lifted off her shoulders.  
  
As she rolled up the scroll to her family she felt very sad again. She missed them. She missed her room, waking up when she had a cold to find tea and peanut butter toast waiting for her downstairs. Suddenly she wanted tea and peanut butter toast badly. She set aside her letters and took out a book she had wanted to finish for ages.  
  
She had been reading for several hours when a large crack in her room caused her to start and reach wildly for her wand. It had sounded as though someone had just apperated in her room, but she didn't see anyone. Only when she heard a small squeaking voice did she think to look down.  
  
There on the floor was a frightened looking house elf. "We is sorry for disturbing you!" She whimpered.  
  
Lily blushed, "Don't worry about it. What did you come up her for?"  
  
"To straighten your beds Miss! Is there anything else I can do for you you?"  
  
Lily began to shake her head then stopped, a smile slowly spreading across her lips, "Would it be too much trouble for you to get me some tea and peanut butter toast."  
  
Ok- I know I didn't put enough effort into the house elf, but it was the end of the story.  
  
I know Lily's a real goody-goody, but we love her anyway!!!  
  
One final thing to say: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: More friendship stuff, but I'm not going into all the details!  
  
Coming up: A big event, the climax of the story. You may be able to guess what I'm talking about! We'll see! 


	10. Reconciliation

Well, this is the part where I usually thanks my readers for reviewing, but this time there's just one small problem.  
  
I GOT NO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
People, if my story sucks and you hate it, please one person at least clue me in! I may have posted it a little early or something, but tell me! If it sux, tell me so I can stop wasting my time! I'll be waiting for reviews! Here's the next part:  
  
Ch. 10 Reconciliation  
  
Lily woke up right on time the next morning. She felt refreshed, like a new person. No one else was in the room, Torri and Marie liked to get up early and go down to breakfast. Lily took a deep breath as she headed out of the room. She had decided to do something last night, and she was going to do it now.  
  
Marie and Torri sat next to one another at the far end of the table, eating toast and talking. They didn't look up when Lily walked in. Conscious of her every move Lily walked toward them. She thought she knew them well enough, but one could never be sure.  
  
She sat down across the table from them. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, nonchalantly buttering her bread.  
  
Torri looked almost relieved as she answered. "Nothing. How are you doing?" Marie watched apprehensively.  
  
Lily shrugged, "okay," she replied. "Listen," she said. "I think we were being stupid."  
  
Torri gave a dramatic sigh, "yeah, really!" Lily grinned at her reconciled friends as she bit into her toast, relishing the buttery flavor. Some things would never change.  
  
James sat sullenly at the opposite end of the table, watching Lily laugh with her friends. /Only yesterday she hated them,/ he thought, throwing a dirty look in her direction. She hadn't noticed. The Marauders had given up trying to talk to him, he was just in one of his moods. Finally Sirius and Peter left for class. Remus remained, claiming he wasn't quite finished eating, and James didn't even notice them leave.  
  
"She doesn't even care," James muttered morosely to himself.  
  
Remus gave a cheery smile as he worked on finishing his breakfast. "I'd say she does mate." James only glowered at him, but Remus plowed on. "Didn't you see her this morning sleeping on the couch. I don't think her eyes were red from allergies." He said sarcastically. "And don't even try to tell me you don't care," he added when James tried to protest.  
  
"No really," James replied, equally sarcastic. "It's great to know she cried all night, but how does that help me?"  
  
Remus explained in rather patronizing tones: "She like you, you like her. There's still hope for the relationship. You just have to win her trust back. You should know how to do that better than me." James eyed him skeptically. "Oh yeah," Remus added, "girls like it when you apologize, so suck it up and say your sorry."  
  
"How would you know?" inquired James scornfully.  
  
Remus just shrugged, "I pick up on things I guess. But it's your choice. Do whatever you want to do. Come one, we'll be late for class."  
  
James thought about what Remus had said all day. Moony did have a way with girls, in a friend sense. There was no way he would apologize. His ego wouldn't allow that. He allowed the fight to play through his head again.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME JAMES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOUR GOODBOY ACT!!!"  
  
So Lily thought he was acting. He'd show her that he was good. He'd become the model student. No more pranks, or skiving off class, or sleeping in class. He would show her he was just as smart as she was, and the perfect match for her.  
  
James went to bed that night not sure what he wanted. /Am I mad at Lily, or do I want to get back together?/ he asked himself, he wasn't entirely sure. But either way, the next day his plan went into action.  
  
James woke up early, showered and even put on clean robes. He shaved too, but drew the line at trying to straighten his hair. He was at breakfast on time for the first time in his life, and when Sirius tried to talk to him in class he ignored him. That evening, instead of playing exploding snap with his friends, he stayed in the common room and studied.  
  
Finally Sirius approached him. "Dude, everyone's looking at you."  
  
"Ummh," came James incomprehensible reply. He didn't look up from the paper he was writing for McGonagall.  
  
"Even me!" Sirius continued to press.  
  
James still did not reply.  
  
"Don't you want to know why?" Sirius asked goggling at James.  
  
James finally looked at him, "what did you say?"  
  
Sirius gave an exasperated sigh and put his head in his hands. "What is up with you?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James, wrinkling up his face in a confused way.  
  
"You're studying!!!" cried Sirius. James just turned back to his work. /Man,/ thought Sirius. /He's got it bad!/  
  
Over the next few days people continued to look oddly at James. Once James was even sure Lily had look at him inquiringly when he had answered a question she got wrong in class correctly. He paid attention and became a star student. Sirius was getting fed up. It was going to far.  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing!" said James slipping under his covers and yawning.  
  
Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, well we need to go to Honeyduke's tomorrow, and Zonko's, I'm getting low on candy and pranks."  
  
"I can't," said James, "Potions exam tomorrow."  
  
Sirius gritted his teeth. "How about you Moony, coming?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "James is right, we've got to be here for potions."  
  
Sirius let out a low growl. "Go by yourself," said James. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"I'll go!" Peter piped up.  
  
"There you go Padfoot," said James, "now shut up! I'm, trying to sleep!"  
  
Sirius didn't give up that easily, now that Lily was out of the picture. At least in his mind. Every night he approached the Marauders with plans for the night, but more often than not everyone turned him down, and James wouldn't do anything. Instead of spending the evenings together and joking, James and Remus would study. Sirius didn't like it one bit. Finally he realized what was wrong. /Prongs is just bored! I need to come up with something brilliant to tempt him out of his good boy spell/ and knowing himself so well Sirius was sure he could come up with something.  
  
Everyone had noticed the change in James, from Sirius to teachers to Lily. Lily found it odd. Every time she found him studying in the library, or raising his hand in class, or going to bed early, she got an odd uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why, she wasn't sure. But it was so. peculiar.  
  
She didn't confide in anyone, even Torri and Marie. They were best of friends again. But she felt slightly strained around her. They told her everything that had happened since she was gone, but she was beginning to find them more self centered than James, and she never told them everything that had gone on between her and James. In fact, every time they brought up the subject she closed up like a clam. They teased her mercilessly about it too.  
  
No matter what they were doing James was never far from her mind. It frustrated her. /Why can't I forget the arrogant bastard?/ she questioned herself over and over again.  
  
Though she found them annoying sometimes, she was glad she was friends with Marie and Torri again. They distracted her from thinking about him, especially at night.  
  
Marie had been having an on and off fling with Amos Diggory. Right now they were off, and it looked as though it would stay that way. According to Torri, when Marie wasn't around, Diggory had treated her like dirt. But Marie couldn't stand to have anyone insult him, and was very protective of her feelings.  
  
Torri had gotten over Don (though she still thought he was sexy), and had decided to focus on someone her own age. Remus, to be exact. She was obsessing. "He's sooooo cute," she would squeal, making her friends analyze everything he said to her. It was starting to annoy Lily, wouldn't they just hook up already/ Remus was great, but she didn't see how anyone could like him in that way.  
  
He was sick all the time too. She had never been very close to him, they had talked in class, shared notes sometimes, so it wasn't until Torri made them spy on him with her that she realized he had been sick a lot. "He's been sick twice since I start liking him. I could help make him feel better!" Torri explained one day. Lily had suggested that he might have mono, and Torri had freaked when lily had called it the Kissing Disease, until Marie had rolled her eyes. "As if Madam Pomfry couldn't cure any sickness!" she exclaimed. So it remained a mystery.  
  
The Gryffindor- Slytherin match was to take place on Friday. As usual the whole school was choosing sides. Everyone had placed bets on which team would win, or wore pins and hats to show which team they were supporting. The excitement and anticipation caused a number of small fights in the corridors, but they were nothing compared to the competing teams.  
  
The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor dated back to the founding of Hogwarts. In any competitions where the two houses went head to head it was sure to get dirty. Additional heat was added this year because scouts from international Quidditch teams would be looking to recruit players at the match this year. The tension in the school had reached immense proportions by Friday, and all hell broke loose in the afternoon.  
  
Well there it is. If anyone likes it review, and I'll post the next part, if no body likes it still review and I'll stop. Sorry I screamed (at least I was screaming in my head when I wrote this) at the beginning, I've had a horrible and am very sad : ( Make me feel better and review.  
  
Next chapter: A war, actually it's just a fight, but it's not a  
little fight so I'm calling it a war. People have told me my story  
has too many teen fights, this is NOT one. It's the plot, coming out.  
Just wait and see.  
  
Coming up: The end of my story, kind of- I'll explain later. This  
story or part of the plot is wrapping up though. I say this part of  
the plot, because does a plot every really end. Every action has a  
reaction so logically a story may end but a plot could go on forever.  
Am I making any sense? Well it makes sense to me! Sorry for  
rambling!!! One final word: REVIEW!!! 


	11. The Quidditch War

OMG- I HIT 50 REVIEWS!!!!! I never thought that would happen! Thanks so much!!! You guys are the greatest!!! Well here it is! Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you haven't totally written off my story! I was a little stressed out last chapter. These are my final performances this weekend (even though I can barely dance because of an injury). Next week I'm going to the big NYC for turkey day (maybe you'll see me on tv w/the parade), but after that my story may kind of be wrapping up. I'll explain later! Anyhow thanks specifically to:  
  
Ti- thanks! I appreciate all the reviews. Your right it's not a waste of time to write, but sometimes I do doubt myself.  
  
Demoness Mark- thanks for reviewing at all! I really appreciate it!  
  
me- I'm glad you liked it, I updated!!!!  
  
LogicalRaven- glad you like fighting chapters! I hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rose- thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
I REALLY appreciate your reviews. I have a hard couple of weeks and I feel special to get reviews! Thanks!  
  
Ch. 11 The Quidditch War  
  
It was nearly five o'clock, and the Marauders heading down to dinner before the big game.  
  
"Are you sure you can come?" asked James looking worriedly into the peaked face of Remus. The next night was the full moon and Remus was not doing well. He was however insisting on attending the match. Especially since his best friends, James and Sirius, were two of the star players.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Remus replied stubbornly, giving them a weak smile. "How are you holding up Sirius?" he asked his tightlipped friends, trying to draw attention from himself.  
  
Sirius did not answer; he only nodded, trying to keep a sickly expression off his face. Every since they had learned the game was going to be watched by Scouts he had been freaking. He and James were best friends, but anyone could tell he felt strained living with the Potters. He hated taking charity, and he would be seventeen this winter. He was hoping to make it to the pros and year early and forget his final year at Hogwarts. He needed to make it on a professional team, and it looked good for him. He was the best beater Hogwarts had seen in years. Beating Slytherin would only be an additional bonus.  
  
They had reached the hall and were about enter into the great hall when they ran face to face into several Slytherin players and other students, including Severus Snape. The captain of the Slytherin team spat on the floor in front of James, but it was Sirius who responded.  
  
"Hate to break it to you," he mocked, "but that's not going to help you win the match tomorrow. Not even your buddy Voldemort can help you out there." It had been a stab in the dark, but it was right on target.  
  
Snape stepped forward his eyes were scowling slits and his words slid evilly off his tongue, "you know nothing of the dark lord. He will come for you; you will not survive. Not you Potter, or even you Black! Or your friend over here," he continued pointing his wand at Remus. "Looking a bit sickly again, are we Lupin?" he sneered. "Half bloods always were weaker than us of purer blood." but he didn't finish the sentence. He keeled over as a spell from Sirius' wand hit him. James was grateful for Sirius' Superb timing: a moment later it would have been Remus dueling with Snape, and he was in no condition to do so.  
  
Sirius' attack had been almost a signal. The air was thick with flying spells. Some students ran for cover, while others joined in the fray. A few had even abandoned their wands for fists. Grabbing Remus by the collar of his shirt, James threw him into a closet and shut the door, summoning a knight in armor to jam the door shut, all the while deflecting flying spells. Sending hexes left and right he noticed nearly all the Quidditch players from all the houses we deep in combat. Even as he watched, several more Gryffindors joined the fight. Many students were on the ground. Despite the mess, James had keen vision and should have been able to pick out Sirius from the crowd. His best mate was nowhere to be seen, however, and neither was Snape.  
  
***  
  
Sirius headed towards James, but, before he could get more than a few feet, fell flat on hi face. Turning and trying to rise he found Snape leering down at him. He dodged Snape's next curse and rolled to his feet. He ducked and dived, shooting hexes as fast as Snape was.  
  
Sirius heard a familiar, muffled squeal to his left, but before he could turn and acknowledge it Snape sprinted off in the opposite direction. A moments pause and he had made his decision and he ran off after Snape. Snape had come to a halt and stood glaring evilly in front of a large window. His lips moved as he held up his wand. Ready to curse Snape.  
  
It was as if everything happened in slow motion. He was running towards Snape, almost there. Something hit his side and he began flying towards his foe. Even in slow motion he was approaching Snape much too quickly. Snape's eyes had just begun to widen in realization, when Sirius crashed into him.  
  
The window shattered with a sickening crash as the two bodies toppled over the sill.  
  
***  
  
James heard the crash, though it was only slightly audible in the commotion. He glanced up, but was one of the few who did, as most were too preoccupied. One of the huge windows at the other end of the hall was in fragments. He could only hope that no one had fallen, as they were several stories up. /Where are Sirius and Peter?/ he wondered, scanning the wrecked hall.  
  
***  
  
It happened so quickly after the window broke. One minute he was falling, the next he had hit hard stone with much less impact than he had anticipated. He lay there for only a moment before he was on his feet again. It was painful, but not as painful as it should have been (he must have fallen 100 feet), and the alternative, of having Snape catch him unaware, was much more terrible.  
  
Snape was sprawled on the stones a few feet away. His wand, still miraculously unbroken, was grasped in his hand, but he was not moving. Once Sirius was sure Snape wasn't stirring, he looked around, and was surprised to find himself about a foot from the edge of a balcony. He realized that he and Snape were still far from the ground. He looked up and the hole where the window had been only minutes before, and saw that there was glass all around him.  
  
/I'm all right,/ he thought, still in shock. He let out a long breath, fighting for control. Everything seemed a bit cloudy, and he was surprised to find his heart pounding.  
  
He heard it before it hit him: a faint whistling. He turned to face Snape, who was, strangely enough, on his feet, his wand pointed at Sirius, a triumphant grin on his face. Before Sirius could react it hit him in the stomach. A feeling of becoming crushingly, cold ice spread through his body. His last feeling was one of nausea, before, in a wave of black, he fell into darkness.  
  
***  
  
James ran across the room, fighting his way to the window, trying not to get killed. He felt a terrible, unexplainable, dread, as if he could not reach the window fast enough. Finally, cursing the huge Slytherin in front of him, he peered out over the edge.  
  
Below he saw Snape facing Sirius, an evil smile on his face, as Sirius staggered, precariously close to the edge of the balcony. James felt his stomach drop as Sirius fell the remaining four stories to the ground, and moved no more.  
  
***  
  
Madam Pomfrey had sent an owl to James when he woke up with surprisingly little fuss. Still, Sirius grew impatient as he sat in bed waiting for his friend to show.  
  
Finally James walked in. His face was pale and there were bags under his eyes. When he saw that Sirius was up he looked considerable relieved.  
  
"You don't look so good," croaked Sirius, striving for a light tone.  
  
"You should see yourself!" replied James, with an attempt at a smile.  
  
"What did you get?" asked Sirius, eying his friend.  
  
"A month of detentions with Filch, and McGonagall's 'disappointed in me,'" he said with a grin.  
  
"No surprised there!" Sirius retorted.  
  
James' smile flickered and left. "They cancelled the Quidditch match."  
  
"When's it rescheduled for?" asked Sirius, unconcerned.  
  
"It's not," said James, causing Sirius to frown. "You should have seen us last night," James continued, his brow furrowed worriedly. "After the heads of the houses had finished lecturing, and we had scrubbed the entire hall (with no magic), and Madam Pomfrey had tended to everyone, Diggory had the audacity to ask about Quidditch. McGonagall launched into another hours long speech about how we should be happy we weren't expelled and that the last thing we should be worried about was Quidditch. If it had been up to her there would be no more Quidditch all year, but Dumbledore intervened."  
  
"At least Dumbledore always pulls through," said Sirius grumpily. He face brightened when he added, "then we'll just have to whoop Slytherin in the championships, I'm sure the scouts will be there." James was silent, and looked almost scared as he watched his friend. Sirius was getting aggravate, what was wrong with James?  
  
Finally James spoke, in an uncertain tone. "No WE won't mate."  
  
"What do you mean 'no we won't'" Sirius snarled. He was getting worried. "Out with it!"  
  
James brought his hands up and with nervous exhaustion rubbed his face, "I'm trying! You're not making it any easier." He took a deep breath and finally whisper, "you can't play anymore mate."  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Sirius. He moved quickly and grabbed James' shoulders, forcing him to meet his eyes.  
  
James bit his lip before speaking again in a soft, resolutely calm voice. "You can't play. It has something to so with a hex Snape hit you with, and the fall. The motion of diving on a broom, moving too quickly far from the ground, it could cause a relapse, even worse. You could die. It will be years before you can ride again if ever."  
  
Sirius' voice was as soft as James', dangerously soft. "I don't care. I don't give a shit! If I die I die on a broom. They can't stop me from playing."  
  
"They already have mate."  
  
Sirius shook James hard by the shoulder, and James let him. "SHUT UP!!! QUIT TALKING IN THAT AWFUL QUIET VOICE, LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE OR SOMETHING- DAMN IT!!!!!!"  
  
The motion was too much for him. Quickly releasing James, he swung his head to the side in the nick of time, and threw up. Madam Pomfrey, who had rushed in when Sirius had started screaming. Rushed over to the bed appalled. As James helped he pull Sirius back into bed, she glared strictly at James. "What did you say to him? I told you to break the news gently. Out now!"  
  
James turned to leave, and yelled back over his shoulder as he left, "We'll be back to see you later."  
  
***  
  
/James is gone/ thought Sirius, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt numb. /What am I going to do for the rest of my life?/ he wondered. He had always wanted to play Quidditch, ever since they became best friends in their first year, Sirius and James had wanted to be famous Quidditch players. And until now it had seemed very possible. He had no other special talents, at least none that he knew of. He did pretty well in classes, but he had never tried, and never really needed too. This year his grades had been slipping: NEWT classes were hard. But it had never mattered before.  
  
And then, like fire melting the ice that surrounded his body came anger. A rage so strong he could barely see. He knew what he was going to do to the person who had ruined his life. He would get revenge!  
  
Hope you liked it. I have a reason for all of this- you may be able to see where I'm going. It will all come out in the next few chapters!!! Please review and I'll try to update quickly!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: the plan!!!  
  
Coming up: The big thing in the story- wait and c!!!  
  
Now REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanx 4 reading ; ) 


	12. The Plan

I only had 2 reviews!!! Tear, tear! Please review! I want to know if you want more. I've been posting at really bad times, but oh well! Thanks 2 my peeps who did review:  
  
Remy's Elf- Glad you like it! I tried to update soon!  
  
Jenna- don't you hate Snape!!! Me too! Sirius is the greatest- almost as good as James- poor Sirius! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sorry this is late, I had kind of a hard time choking this out! Sometimes transition parts are the hardest! I know where I'm going; it's just working out the logistics of getting there. Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!!!  
  
Ch. 12 The Plan  
  
When all of the Marauders went to visit Sirius later that day, James was surprised to find Sirius sitting, waiting for them. In fact, Remus look more peaked then their injured friend, though that was not surprising as the full moon was that night. It wasn't until Sirius talked, however, that James noticed the hard, furious look in Sirius' eyes. It was almost frightening.  
  
"Ready for a little prank tonight?" asked Sirius with glinting eyes.  
  
"Padfoot," said Remus gently, "you're supposed to stay in bed."  
  
Sirius ground his teeth, "but your transforming tonight, I want to be there," he told him exasperatedly.  
  
James shook his head. "Don't worry mate, it's not that big of a deal. I'll only be there for part of the time- I have a late detention tonight with Filch."  
  
"It's important," said Sirius fiercely. "I need your help. There's something I have to do. Are you with me?"  
  
James and Remus exchanged a glance. "No," repeated Remus firmly, "I'll be fine on my own."  
  
Sirius gazed desperately at his best friend. "It's Snape. Look what he did to me! We can get him back!"  
  
James sighed. "No," he said pointedly, it was the only way he could get Lily back, and he had a bad feeling about this. "Relax Sirius, Dumbledore took care of him!"  
  
"As if Dumbledore could give that son of a giant even half of what he deserves!" snapped Sirius and James stepped back, surprised at the hatred in his voice and stare. "Fine!" he exclaimed, focusing on Peter. "Peter stay, the rest of you out! I've found who my true friends are," he spat.  
  
***  
  
Once James and Remus had left, Sirius motioned to Peter to come closer. Lowering his voice to a deadly whisper he asked, "so are you with me, or are you off to detention with good-boy Potter?"  
  
Peter squeaked nervously, "Of course I'm with you! What do you want me to do?" Never the less his eyes scanned the room nervously.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. Staring into the distance, "I want you to get Snape and meet me at the Whomping Willow at midnight." He looked at Peter, eyes scrutinizing his weak face. "Can you get him to meet us there?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," squealed Peter, "but what are you going to do?"  
  
"Just be there with Snape," commanded Sirius, on second thought adding, "and bring James' cloak."  
  
***  
  
James and Remus walked silently down to dinner together. James remembered the conversation they had had earlier. They knew that Sirius would be upset, but earlier James thought he had been handling it all right. Now he had no idea what stunt Sirius was going to pull, but he was scared: Sirius had a ferocious temper!  
  
As for Lily, James had finally conceded that Remus was right. He couldn't afford to become a prankster again if he wanted her back, and he did. He had accepted it and had realized that he had always wanted her back. Now all he had to do was figure out how.  
  
He entered the Great Hall so absorbed with plans on how to win her back, that he didn't notice her until he sat down at the table. Her back was turned to him, but he easily recognized the long auburn hair. She was laughing, and deep in conversation with.John Bright-fire! The bastard! He was flirting openly with her, and as James watched, scowling, as they sat down together!  
  
As he watched them talking Torri, Marie, Diggory, and another boy he didn't recognize, came and sat down with the couple. Torri gave her friend and inquiring look, but Lily shook her head no. It was like watching a train wreck- he couldn't take his eyes off the awful scene before him! /How could I have ever liked that ass hole Bright-fire?/ he wondered seethingly. /Hell, what does she see in him, he may be pretty brilliant and good looking, but he can't play Quidditch worth knuts, and give me a break- what kind of guy has a name like Bright-fire?/  
  
The thoughts were doing little to console him, especially at the next thing that happened. It looked as though Bright-fire had asked a question to Lily. Marie squealed, and Torri smirked, as Lily glanced at her plate, biting her lip. An instant later and he head snapped up to give Bright- fire a smile and a nod. Then, as James glared dagger into both of their heads, Bright-fire leaned in, kissed her on the cheek, and left the table!  
  
James felt his hands tremble in anger, but still couldn't take his eyes from the other end of the table. Suddenly Lily looked up and discreetly over in his direction! She held his eyes for only a moment, but he felt his heart break at the look of hurt and indecision in them. He had to know for sure, so after dinner he cornered Torri.  
  
***  
  
She liked John; he was a nice boy. Even if she was on the rebound from James, as Torri had accused her. She needed something now, she still thought way too much about James. She wanted something to ease away the pit deep inside that had formed without James. She had to snap out of it!  
  
She walked up the stairs thinking about her Wednesday date with John. If only James would talk to her. /He looked furious tonight though,/ she consoled herself. But it probably didn't concern her, how would he know John had asked her out.  
  
Still immersed deep in her thoughts abut James, she ran right into Marie and Torri and she turned the corner. "OMG!" they squealed. "What?" she asked, looking to Torri for more information.  
  
"I was about to leave the Great Hall when guess who came up to me and asked if you were dating John Bright-fire!" She paused for emphasis, "James!" What a loser. He had the audacity to ask me not to tell you! Like I wouldn't tell my BFF that her ex was asking about her! Why did you ever go out with him?"  
  
Lily didn't respond, only began walking quickly back to the common room, her heart soared. Maybe there was a chance!  
  
***  
  
James paced the floor of his dormitory, trying to gather his thoughts and calm his racing heart. He had detention in an hour, and still had no idea what to do about Lily. He knew he wanted her back, but he was mad at her for dating that prat Bight-fire!  
  
Then there was Sirius. Every time he thought of his friend he felt the pit of his stomach drop. He had no idea what Sirius was going to do, but it was going to be bad he knew!  
  
The dormitory was deserted. Sirius was in the hospital wing, hopefully. /Who knows where Wormtail is!/ he thought exasperatedly, and Remus had already left for the Shrieking Shack. At ten till the hour of his detention he felt as though he was drowning in the mush that was his brain. Indecisively he made his way from the room, and down the stair, to whatever delight awaited him at detention.  
  
At eleven o'clock the common room was empty, and Lily, who had crept down from her dormitory, was glad. /If I hear Marie and Torri using my name, Potter's, and John's together in a sentence with threesome one more time I will kill them,/ she thought malevolently. The teasing was getting to her mostly because no one knew she still liked James. Thinking of this she groaned, and lying on the sofa opened her book with a yawn.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sorry this is so short. I know I'm evil, but there's nothing more to add, and I'm saving "the big event" for next chapter. I didn't want to get into it now. I'll try to post quickly and lots of reviews would help : )  
  
You may think Sirius is going crazy, but you'll see what's up, just wait!  
  
Next Chapter: the thing my story's kind of all about!!!!  
  
Coming soon.. I'm not sure at this point! 


	13. Life or Death

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here it is- the end is basicly here! This is It so I really want lots of reviews to see how u guys like it!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time:  
  
GOOFYGAL- Thanks. Don't worry- wait and see what's happening. Your right I don't like Lily's friends either. If I continue the story more I'll dump them!  
  
LogicalRaven- Thanks for reading! I appreciate your continued reviewing! I saw the trailer a/f you reviewed! I can't wait!!!!  
  
Sorry this took so long. I had to put all the pieces together! And be forewarned- there are some discrepancies here that I know exist but I needed to fit my story. Hey it is my fic a/f all. So here it is!!!!  
  
Ch. 13 Life or Death  
  
James walked back from detention in a horrible mood. Filch had kept him in detention longer than anyone else. He was exhausted! All he wanted to do was crawl into bed. "Asparagus," he said to the fat lady, and the portrait hole swung open, revealing an empty common room. Grumpy and sleepy, he climbed through the hole into the lit room.  
He had reached the staircase when he stopped. /Wait,/ he thought. /Its so late and now one's down here, why's the fire still burning?/ He looked back at the fireplace and for the first time noticed a small red- haired bundle lying on the couch.  
As he approached the sleeping girl he felt his anger and tiredness slip away. Something welled up in his heart as he looked down at Lily, sleeping with an open book on her chest. He just stood there staring for an uncountable moment realizing that there was no way he could spend the rest of his life without this wonderful woman. His pride, once so strong, was forgotten; he knew he would do whatever it took to get her back.  
  
***  
  
He was a Marauder: sneaking out of the hospital wing proved no challenge to him. He waited a few dozen feet out of the hitting range of the willow, hidden by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They were right on time when the arrived, but to him the waiting felt like hours. Finally out of nowhere he heard a hushed voice murmur: "Sirius?"  
Sirius stepped out from the shadows of the forest and Peter pulled off the invisibility cloak revealing himself and a sneering Snape. Snape spoke first, "so why'd you invite me here? Want to fight and loose again?"  
Sirius' mouth twisted into a horrible grin, "just thought I'd let you in on a little secret."  
"Something to do with your 'ailing' friend I suppose." Said Snape with such conviction that Sirius was sure he knew at least part of Remus' secret. But, and this was the part Sirius had relied on for his plan to work, Snape needed proof to reveal Remus for what he really was: he had no idea that Dumbledore knew what Remus was. Sirius was blinded by his want of revenge, and would not see the danger until it was upon him.  
"Go find a long stick," he told Snape; he needed to talk to Peter alone.  
"I'm not a servant," smirked Snape. "Find one yourself."  
Sirius ignored Snape and beckoned to Peter. They walked to the edge of the woods; when they were out of Snape's hearing range Sirius spoke in a low voice: "we'll take him in the tunnel, stick to the back. About half way through I tap your shoulder, we'll put on the invisibility cloak and book it! No talking." He grabbed a random stick, and turned to head back  
to Snape.  
  
***  
  
"Lily."  
Lily awoke groggily to the sound of her own name. She knew that voice! "James? What are you doing here?" she whispered rolling over.  
"Please Lily! Forgive me! I'm sorry," James knelt beside her. "I'll be straight from now on! Just give me another chance!"  
Lily pretended to think it over. "Totally clean?" she asked sternly, staring at his earnest face. His assurances that he would act perfectly ended only when, smiling, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.  
Neither one pulled away for a long time. Finally they stopped kissing, as Lily pulled away keeping her arm around him. Her eyes were big and filled with tears as she looked him in the eyes. "Lily, what's the matter?" asked James, looking confused and upset.  
"Oh James- I'm so sorry," she cried in a small voice. "I know I overreacted. I take things to hard and."  
James put a finger to her lips. "I know," he said quieting her. He put his arms around her and scooped her up. He sat down on the couch, set her in his lap, and began kissing her again. After carrying on for a bit they broke apart. "I've missed you," said James.  
"I've missed you too," confessed Lily.  
"Although," said James, "If make-ups are always going to be this good, maybe we should fight more often!"  
"James!" cried Lily, acting appalled. She punched him playfully in the arm. James reached behind himself and pulled a cushion out from under his back. He began to pummel Lily with it. Laughing, she fumbled for her wand.  
"PORTOCAL CUSHION!" she cried with a flick of her wrist. The cushion rose into the air and began attacking James' face. Finger blindly reaching, James' hands found Lily's stomach and began tickling her ferociously. They laughed and laughed.  
Suddenly Lily stopped, sat up, and stared into James' eyes. /How do I tell him?/ she thought. She had doubted it, denied it, but now it felt so right- so true. "James," she said, tentatively pausing. "Would it scare you if I said I think I might love you?" she whispered. He exhaled as if he had been holding his breath for a very long time, and bent down to kiss her pursed lips.  
"Would it scare you if I told you I feel the same way?" he replied. Soon they were snogging again. She began tugging at his robes, and before he knew what was happening, his hands were under her robes and half way up her shirt. Emotions took over, they felt intoxicated by their confessions of love. James though vaguely /Sirius, Peter, and Remus will be gone./.  
Suddenly his mind sharpened and the world came back into focus at a dizzying rate. He slammed face first into reality, his last thought repeating over and over in a horrible moment of realization: /they will be gone./. "Oh, holy phoenix!" he shouted, freezing.  
"What?!" cried Lily looking anxious and confused.  
"I know what he's going to do!" James cried, heart pounding. "I have to go!" And he was off, forgetting the invisibility cloak in his haste, he ran out the portrait without a glance behind him, leaving a bewildered Lily behind.  
  
***  
  
Snape was walking quickly through the tunnel the Marauders knew so well. At first he had persistently looked back at Sirius and Peter, to be sure they were there. They always were, and he had stopped looking behind him. Finally, after what seemed like a long walk in the quiet darkness, Sirius elbowed Peter.  
The nervous look was still on Peter's face, and when Sirius jabbed him he nearly squealed giving them away. Sirius covered their bodies with the cloak and they walked quickly and quietly in the other direction. For Peter the journey was short, his heart pounding as they reached the entrance of the tunnel. Peter was nervous and ready to leave. He had to do something. But Sirius stopped him.  
"Go hold the knot down," Sirius commanded. Peter obeyed; he always had been a follower. He transformed into a rat and held down the knot. Sirius, also transforming, pick up a stick in his mouth and jammed it beside the knot. When Peter let go the knot came back out, the stick preventing it from coming back in again, opening the passage.  
Sirius easily became human again. "There, that will keep that scaredy cat exploring!" he exclaimed. Peter had become even uneasier, looking for a way to escape. He knew this was murder.  
Sirius, staring at the tree with an ugly look, did not notice his companion's discomfort. He picked up the cloak and inquired, "want it Wormtail?"  
Peter shook his head, still unsure, and Sirius quickly covered himself and disappeared. He stood there for a few minutes more, feeling sickly. His loyalties were changing.  
  
***  
  
He thought that it was past midnight, as he bolted from the common room. Sure enough, he was running down some stairs to the fourth floor of the castle when he heard a distant grandfather clock chime the hour: 12:15. He had broken out in a cold sweat that wasn't just from running so quickly. The horrible feeling in his stomach deepened. Would he be in time?  
By the time he finally ran out onto the dark lawn he could hardly see and was short of breath. In the sudden darkness he hit something and fell. Only it wasn't a something- for it made a familiar small squeaking noise. "Peter?" ask James hesitantly, fumbling for his wand. He found it in his pocket and whispered: "LUMOS!" to reveal a frightened looking Peter.  
"James!" cried Peter, sounding everything but relieved.  
"Where's Sirius?" exclaimed James. "Did he. is Snape. in the tunnel. what does he know?" he asked piecing things quickly together, his ideas coming out in as a jumbled question.  
Peter's beady ideas darted back and forth, as if unsure, wanting to escape. James grabbed his upper arms and shook him more roughly than he'd intended. "What's going on?" he demanded.  
Peter finally decided to answer, "Snape is in the tunnel, and he'll meet Remus! Sirius jammed the willow! Snape didn't see us, or Remus, transformed though!"  
James cursed, and Peter looked unsure as how to react. Suddenly James was there no more. A majestic stag stood in his place, a wand in his mouth, and after nodding at Peter it turned and raced to a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The branches of the famed Whomping Willow were thrashing more than usual.  
  
***  
  
Lily sat on the couch stunned. Everything had happened so quickly. All the things she had longed for had come true and nearly more. Suddenly she wasn't sure about anything. She had always thought the phrase "caught up in the moment" was an excuse people made. Now she wasn't so sure. If James hadn't left she wasn't sure how far she would have gone. What bothered her even more, she was shamed to admit, was that he had left so abruptly. Something inside told her it wasn't her, but she wasn't completely sure. Swiftly she rose, instinct pulling her toward the window. She gazed out on the dark grounds, seeing nothing for a moment and then. A deer! A stag really, glowing in the moonlight, and bolting over the grounds as if his life depended on it. He was heading for the forest, and the Whomping Willow, but she never saw where he was going- it was somewhere beyond the side of the window. Again she wondered. It was something she had thought about often. So many little things that piled up, nearer and nearer, to her understanding. Until there was enough she was sure she would not see the connection, now they weighed heavily on her brain. They were connected somehow she knew. The moon, the late night journeys, Moony's ailment, and the boys odd nicknames. She had always had her suspicions, but intuitively now she knew that there was an explanation- just one she wasn't letting herself see.  
  
I know- so much snogging, and so corny. But every story has to have those moments. Romance is just sloppy! : )  
PS- if you haven't already noticed I have this thing about writing about teen sex love etc. My feeling on things, especially that I encounter often find their way into my stories. I have to vent some how. TEENS SHOULD NOT HAVE SEX!!!! (Sorry, venting again!)  
  
Next chapter: You must know what's coming- just see how it's all played out.  
  
Coming up: I'm not sure- I need all of your guy's feedback. Than I 'll let you know what I have planned!  
  
Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Please!!! 


	14. Friends and Enemies

Wow I got loads of reviews!!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all:  
  
LogicalRaven- thanks for reading! I was so sad when Dumbledore (the actor who played him) died. I do hope they keep the rest of the actors the same- that would be great. I am disappointed that Oliver Wood's not in the rest of them, I hope that's just a rumor!!!  
  
Ti- thanks. but I got serious writers block on this chapter. sorry for taking so long!!!  
  
J.E.A.R.Potter- thanks for reviewing, I'll check out your stories!  
  
PadFootCc- thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Now here for the apologies. I KNOW!!!! I'm such a bad writer! It's taken me 4ever to update. 1st I had the flu, then I got Tamora Pierce's new book (it was great!!!) and then I was lazy and had writers block. But now I finally updated, I hope I get reviews! I'm also sorry for the crappy chapter name. I was at a loss. I'm not sure if this is the end of my story. I'll update later to explain! Noe I hope you enjoy..  
  
Ch. 14 Friends and Enemies  
  
James saw, with a deer's night vision, the problem right away. The knot on the tree that one would push to find the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack was jammed with the end of a long branch. Darting with the same quick agility he had on the Quidditch field, James ran in between the moving tree branches and dislodged the tree limb with the prongs of his antler, and in the same movement pushed the knot in revealing a large tunnel hole. James slid into the passageway with familiarity, and at the bottom of the hole, the beginning of the passage, transformed back into a human, wand in his mouth. It wouldn't do for Snape to find out they we Amingus now!  
  
He listened to see if he could hear Snape, but the tunnel was silent, so he began to run. Luckily for him the path was straight and he knew it well. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but he still felt slow- would he make it in time? Finally he saw a glow ahead, and the silhouette of a figure turn- Snape!  
  
"Who's there?" snarled Snape, shinning his wand in James' eyes. James halted, out of breath. "You!" he cried. Using James' moment of blindness and loss of breath to his advantage he shouted: "EXPELLIARMUS!" James flew through the air, landing on the ground, his wand also flew through the air, landing somewhere in the darkness behind him. By the time James was on his feet, searching blindly for his wand, Snape had turned and pointed his wand at the end of the tunnel.  
  
His destination was in sight, and he walked swiftly toward the grimy trapdoor. With some luck in that second James hand curled around a smooth familiar stick. Grasping his wand he turned to find Snape had reached the door. He forgot about wands as Snape reached for the door, human instinct took over and he ran at Snape.  
  
Had James been in any less fit condition it would have been too late, as it was Snape had already pulled open the door, and was frozen in shock, when James tackled him to the floor. James quickly jumped to his feet and glimpsed Remus, a fully transformed werewolf, panting on the threshold of the door, before slamming it shut in his face. He was not an instant to soon, the second after he pulled it shut he heard a thump, as though a large animal had landed on the wood above them.  
  
But James didn't have time to contemplate this the next instant he heard Snape shout something and found himself doing cartwheels down the tunnel. Performing the counter curse he turned to face his rival.  
  
"What the hell," he yelled, dodging curses, "I just saved your life! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"I don't need help with my life thanks," sneered Snape, his voice dripping with venom. He tried to speak some more but with a word from James, yellow bubbles floated out of his mouth instead. Unable to speak any more hexes he charged at James, who, tired from running and evading spells, tried to move, but tripped and fell on his face. Snape in turn fell over James and soon the two were rolling on the ground exchanging blows. Wands were forgotten until James, victories for the moment decided to end the madness. He pulled out his wand and locked Snape in a full body bind. Then he levitated the body and proceeded to limp down the tunnel.  
  
***  
  
If he had thought the journey into the passage was long, it was nothing compared to the trip out. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but Snape was a better fight than he looked, and James was painfully aware of his bruised body every time he moved. As he walked he took inventory of his cuts. He foot was dragging when he walked and his stomach received an awful beating when a hex brushed it. His arm felt stiff at the elbow and his fingers barely grasped his wand. Worst of all was his head, which felt loaded with bricks. Feeling his left eye he was sure he would have a shiner in the morning. His passage back to the castle was further delayed by Snape. He dared not release Snape from his spell, but the process of levitating him back to the castle was proving a daunting task.  
  
***  
  
When he finally staggered into the castle he was sure it was at least three in the morning. He was at a loss as what to do with Snape. He knew Snape would go to Dumbledore and frankly he wasn't sure if he could stop him. So he left him just inside the door, still in a full body bind, for someone else to deal with. He walked shakily down the hall, just wanting to sleep. He really didn't feel like explaining his numerous bruises to Madam Pomfrey, and made his way to the common room instead, ready to collapse in his bed.  
  
He was nearly to the common room when he heard running footsteps behind him. Soon Sirius was beside him. He had a wild look in his eyes. " Who knocked the stuffing out of you?" was the first thing he asked.  
  
James found he could not reply. The words were stuck in the back of his throat. As he felt anger filling his whole being, he ignored Sirius and continued to the portrait of the fat lady. Sirius stood, frozen on the spot, for a moment, but then followed James up to the dorm. "What's up with you mate?" he asked, as they entered their room.  
  
James spun around to face his so-called 'friend.' He wasn't feeling too friendly now. In fact he was furious. "What's up with me?" he cried in disbelief. "What's up with ME? I just saved your ass!"  
  
Sirius just smirked at him in disbelief. "Prongs, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Have you forgotten already," James started in a dangerous whisper and voice raised to a shout, "about SNAPE!!!"  
  
Sirius' face twisted unpleasantly, "I don't think we have to worry about that bastard any more."  
  
"Oh," said James, once again softly, "I think we have to worry about him a lot more not." Sirius just stared at him blankly. "Unless, of course, you think attempt murder is nothing."  
  
Sirius' mouth dropped open. "What?" asked James scornfully. "You didn't actually think I'd let you kill someone?"  
  
"Where is he?" growled Sirius turning to the door.  
  
"I don't think so," said James, drawing his wand, "I'm not saving your arse again."  
  
"I didn't ask you to the first time," snarled Snape facing James again. He also drew his wand. "Now where is the dirty bastard- tell me before I do something I regret!"  
  
James circled Sirius until he was between Sirius and the door. "Sirius, nothing is worth this. I am stopping you from doing something you'll regret!"  
  
No soon then the words had left his mouth, Sirius shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" James quickly shielded himself.  
  
"Sirius, think about what you're doing!" James cried pleading with his former friend.  
  
"James I'm warning you," cried Sirius, "I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
James stood stubbornly in place. The next hex Sirius sent at him landed him flat on his back. He groaned in pain and fury.  
  
"You know Sirius," James growled, using the doorknob to pull himself to his feet, "I think I was wrong about you. YOUR AS MUCH OF A BLOODY EVIL BLACK AS THE REST OF THEM!"  
  
At this Sirius lunged for James, but he never hit him. At that moment the door was flung wide hurling James out of the way. A majestic figure stood in the doorway- Dumbledore! He muttered a few words and Sirius fell from the air. Sirius, on the floor, found himself shielding his eyes from the light the headmaster's wand emitted.  
  
"Mr. Black," said Dumbledore in his gentle booming voice, "I trust you can contain yourself. If I suspect otherwise the consequences will be severe." Sirius gave a slight nod. "Now," continued Dumbledore lowering his wand, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, please come with me."  
  
The two boys followed Dumbledore out of the dormitory, down the steps and out of the common room. As he led the two boys down corridors and up staircases, James could only guess where they were going. Of course the boys had always known that Dumbledore must have an office like the rest of the teachers, but when they reached the extremely ugly gargoyle that opened to reveal a moving circular staircase they were both amazed. The followed Dumbledore up, and into a large circular filled with all sorts of magical object, a large desk, and big armchairs.  
  
Dumbledore offered them the armchairs and took a seat at his desk. Interlacing his fingers in front of him he looked at James and Sirius. "I would like to know the events that transpired this evening, concerning a Mr. Severus Snape." No one spoke. Finally Dumbledore told them what he knew. "I have learned from Mr. Snape that you Mr. Black and a certain Mr. Peter Pettigrew lured him to the Whomping Willow and a tunnel that exists underneath it. There you abandoned him to meet a certain friend of yours. Mr. Remus Lupin, whom I am sure you know, is a werewolf. I do not need to know how you found this out. All I know is that this was a childish prank that could have resulted in the death of Mr. Snape. I am not sure how far you intended this prank to go, but I assure you that you are lucky it only went this far.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter," Dumbledore continued, facing James, "Mr. Snape was reluctant to tell me how you saved his life. From what I understand it was at great risk to your own life. I commend you on your bravery. In a moment I will send you down to the Hospital Wing to get yourself cleaned up. I there anything else you would like to add. Either of you?" He paused, and when it became apparent that neither boy wished to speak persisted.  
  
"You both must realize that I must forbid you to ever speak of Mr. Lupin's condition to anyone, ever again. I am sure you understand how this could be potentially harmful to your friend. I must also have your word that you will proceed with extreme caution. Mr. Lupin is exceptionally dangerous on a full moon. I would hate for you to again endanger your lives or anyone else's. You are free to go now Mr. Potter, if you will just sign this."  
  
James signed without being certain what he was signing. He just wanted to leave; he wanted the nightmarish evening to be over. He left, unsure of where to go, and finally decided that since he was closest to the Hospital Wing he would go there. He thought he could just make it.  
  
***  
  
He woke up the next morning unsure of where he was. Sitting up, he found himself in the Hospital Wing, with a splitting headache. He had been awake for barely minutes when through the entrance to the room came Lily. Her brow was furrowed and she looked furious. She was still ten feet from the bed when she cried "James Potter- you leave me in the middle of the night with no explanation. Then you never return and I can't find any of your friends, and finally I hear rumors that you're in the hospital wing!" Suddenly she broke into a smile "you sure know how to keep a girl on her feet!"  
  
Before he knew what was happening her head was buried in the chest of his hospital pajamas, and her arms were wrapped around him. When she broke away she looked him up and down. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
He wasn't sure if he did, but it was a moot point as Dumbledore had forbidden it. Looking into her eyes he shook his head, hoping she would understand. She nodded and reached for his hand. "You must be hungry. Let's go eat."  
  
James just stared at her for a moment, marveling at how well she understood him. /Yes,/ he thought as she took his hand to lead him down to breakfast, /she is the girl for me./  
  
THE END.  
  
Or is it..  
  
Keep checking and you'll see!  
  
PS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!! 


End file.
